One Sided Love
by XMisguidedxDreamsX
Summary: The adopted little sister of Matt and Jeff Hardy, Lacey is known to the WWE Universe as the Princess of Xtreme. She is one of the biggest nymphos you've ever met and her current play toy is the one and only, Randy Orton, who is known for bedding anything with long legs. What happens when Randy's feelings change and Lacey's eyes are drawn to a certain Straight Edge Superstar?
1. Party Hardy

Ch1 Party Hardy!

"Tonight we're going har har har ha ha hard. Just like the world is our our our o o ours. We're tearin it apar par pa pa pa part. You know we're Superstars! We R who We R!"- Ke$ha

*Monday Night Raw*

After kicking ass and winning my match against Kelly Kelly aka Slutty Slutty, or my personal favorite, Skanky Ass Slut because she tries to get in all the guys pants, including my brothers at a time, on the whole roaster. I mean come on, she fucking gets around! I went to my dressing room to take a shower. After I finished, I got and put on some heavy eyeliner. Grabbing my Ipod, I turned it all the way up, blasting "Girl I know" by Avenged Sevenfold. I pulled my hood over my head, leaving to look for my big headed brothers, Matt and Jeff. I walked down the hall, in my own little world lost in my music and felt two strong arms wrap around my waist. I looked down and saw they were tattooed and smirked as Randy pulled my buds out of my ears, turning me around

"Can I help you Orton?"

"Yes actually you can but maybe later tonight. Or right now" he said kissing my neck" I enjoyed you last night"

"Well I know who I need to find when I want drunk sex but no can do at the moment. Got a party to plan Hardy style" I said kissing his cheek and dashing off before he could continue to seduce me, lead me into his room, and have his way with me and I'd let him willingly, not that he had to try. Randy and I aren't exactly dating, but when we're both hammered and horny, we seem to always find each other no matter where we are. So I guess you can call us friends with benefits. He's perfectly fine with Hit It and Quit It bases like me and shit, who am I to turn him down? Like I said, drunken sex is always best with The Viper! I put my buds back in my ear and headed towards catering, having a strange feeling my brothers would be there stuffing their faces like fat asses. So into my music, not paying attention to where I was going, I ran smack into a 200 pound of roadblock and we feel over with whoever it was on top.

"Damn Lace if you wanted me to screw you, all you had to do was ask" Phil said grinning, his body hovering over me

Fuck, just the person I didn't want to see. I've been ducking him since Cena's house party two days ago, involving five shots of Hennessy, four Jell-O body shots of Hypnotic, three bottles of Tequila, and two very drunk Superstars. Equaling one fucking night, huh? I don't even remember how or why this happened really. Not that I didn't enjoy it because I did, it's just that I was so trashed that night I even gave Mike( The Miz) a lap dance and I absolutely hate him with fucking passion! He swears he's god's gift to earth. Whoever lied and told him that must be either 1, stupid, 2, mentally ill, or 3, have bloody scissors in their eye sockets. I rolled my eyes and scoffed

"I'll keep that one in mind for when a blizzard hits hell, now get the fuck off"

"You sure you want me to? You weren't so quick to say no two days ago" he said, planting kisses on the hot spot on my neck, nibbling a little.

I had to bite my lip to stop from moaning

I quickly managed to reverse our positions so he was pinned against the floor and I was on top. He looked up at me in surprise, eyes full of lust

"Trust me Punk. If wanted you, I could have you. Right here, right now, but you wouldn't be able to handle me" I whispered in his ear then licked his ear lobe. He let out a little moan and I got up, giving him a seductive wink and blew him a kiss and walked away, leaving him there on the floor awestruck. After looking for those two dip-shits for another ten minutes, I found them at catering where I knew they were and as I suspected, stuffing their faces. I snuck up behind him and knocked their heads together

"OW!" the cried in unison

"Where the hell have you idiots been? I've been looking all over for you two." I said, stealing Jeff's muffin out of his hand just as he was about to eat in and took a bite out of it, sitting in the seat next to Jeff at the table

"Must you always take my food Lace? Get your own!" he said snatching it back from me

"Aw is someone still pissy because seven bags of glitter magically got into your pyros and exploded on you?" I said in a baby voice

"Shouldn't you be off screwing on of you many human sex toys? Who is it now, Cena? No, no it's Orton now, right?"

"Fuck you" I spat at him

"Jeff, Lacey cool it. Here, Lace, take my muffin. Is everyone happy now?"

Matt is always trying to play peace maker with me and Jeff. Jeff and I argue like little kids and it comes to him naturally, being that he is the big brother.

"Thank you favorite big brother" I said, kissing his cheek. Jeff stuck his tongue out at me and I flicked him off. "So Matt, after the show, we have to hit the store to buy more drinks for the party, we don't have enough"

We had a show tonight in our hometown, Cameron, North Carolina and when we have a show here, The Xtreme Hardys hold the biggest party of the year. So basically, Get ready to Party Hardy!

"Lace, we have enough alcohol to get the entire country smashed"

"That's still no enough! I'm trying to get drunk with enough alcohol for me and the next country over!"

"Well maybe if you didn't drink so much..."

"Woooaaahh...Matt. This is me you're talking to, remember? Have you forgotten who much I drink on the regular?"

"She's got a point Matt. She could drink all of the alcohol in the house by herself" he said amazed "She's no lightweight"

I smirked. Maybe Jeff wasn't as dumb as I thought

"I'm so sorry Lacey. I don't know what came over me. Forgive my ignorance"

"Ignorance forgiven, dearest brother. Now, I'm going to gather up our house guest. You two go to the store and I'll meet you at the house" I said getting up and leaving. On my way to the Divas Locker Room, I saw Phil talking to Kelly Kelly, looking seriously uncomfortable as she rubbed her body against him, practically humping his leg like a fucking Chihuahua. Done like the true slut she is. When he saw me, he looked at me with pleading eyes. Poor Phil...Aw what the fuck? I walked over, cutting Kelly completely off, which was very rude but who gives two fucks? Not me!

"Yo Punk, are you coming to Party Hardy?"

"I wouldn't dare miss it. You and your brothers know how to party"

"You damn right we do! We're meeting in the parking lot so if you-"

"Um excuse me but we were having a private conversation before you barged in"

I looked at her, almost forgetting she was standing there for a minute

"And your point is..? It didn't look like a conversation it looked like sexual harassment to me. He's talking to me now, which means you don't matter, so fuck off slut" I said waving her off

"What did you just say to me bitch?"

"Skank I said FUCK OFF! Now I suggest you back the fuck up or I'm going to beat you fucking brain-dead for the second time tonight!" I said getting all in her face and she shrunk back

"Lace, chill out. Kelly I think the smart thing for you to do is leave before things get out of hand" I could tell he was trying to fight off a laugh

She looked at him, shocked, then back at me and we stared each other down. I smirked and waving and mouthing "Bye bye" and she stormed off

"Damn Lacey, do you have to be so mean?"

"Do I? I hate that skanky ass slut she tries to sleep with everyone and their fucking brother, including mine! She's a disgrace to this company! I wouldn't be surprised is she slept with Vince to get a job here because she can't wrestle worth a flying monkey's ass and everyone knows it!"

"Awww that's sweet Lace, now tell me how you really feel"

"Don't fuck with me Brooks. It's your fault!"

"_My_ fault? How is it my fault?" he asked, playfully looking hurt

"If you weren't so fucking gorgeous she wouldn't always follow you around like a lost puppy when I just so happen to be around you" I said with a flirtatious smile

"Gorgeous huh?" he said backing me into the wall, his arms snaking around my curvy waist as he kissed down my neck "Why don't you just admit you want me and stop playing hard to get"

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pressed his body closer to mine. I felt his growing member against my thigh and smirked

"Tell your friend it's not polite to point Phil" I whispered in his ear. He gets so easily excited. It's hilarious. I pushed him away from me, adjusting my shirt "Don't start anything you don't plan to finish" I called over my shoulder as I walked away, knowing he was watching. My favorite thing to do, give them a taste and walk away, leaving them wanting more

"Oh I plan to" he called after me

*The Party* 12:47p.m

I had my fifth or sixth cup of Vodka in hand (I think, hell, I lost count) while I danced to Pink's "So What" with my best friends Gail Kim and Maryse. After chugging the rest of my drink in records time, I made my way back to the bar in the kitchen where Matt was serving drinks

"Refill! Tequila please" I said leaning against the counter

"Coming right up sis" he said refilling my cup then sliding it back to me

Just as I was about to eat the cherry out of my drink, I felt someone's arms snake around my waist and spin me around. I stumbled drunkenly into whoever's arms they were. I should have known he would find me sooner or later

"Share" he said eyeing the cherry that I was holding by the stem

"If you want it" I said putting it into my mouth "Come get it" I challenged

He pulled me closer and his lips crashed down on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he licked my bottom lip, pleading for entrance and I granted it. His tongue explored my mouth, looking for the cherry. My fingers ran through his dark hair. Damn he's a good kisser. When he found the cherry, he started inching it out by the stem. Being the selfish person that I am, not wanting to break the kiss, blocked the cherry from getting out with my teeth and he bit the stem off

"You're cheating" he said against my lips

"Who said I was going to play fair?" I said, attacking his lips

This eventually turned into a steamy hard core make out session and in the end, the cherry ended up being split down the middle

"I win, now I want my prize" he said leaning in to kiss me but I dodged him playfully

"Bullshit! The game was to get the whole cherry no half"

"I go half. That has to count for something"

"Hmmm nah, I don't think so. Later Punk" I said patting his head as I pranced my way over to Maryse and Gail

"What took you so long?" Gail asked

"Oh nothing, just got...distracted" I said with a shrug

"Distracted by what? Or better yet, by whom?" Maryse said, raising an eyebrow at me

"Why do you always assume that when I say I got distracted, there's a guy involved?"

We all exchanged glances then burst out into a fit of laughter

"Yeah right, Lace. So who was he?" the dark hair Canadian asked

"Yeah come on, spill it" insisted the blonde French-Canadian

"Fine! It was Punk"

"Punk? As in CM Punk? As in Phil Brooks?" Gail said, eyes wide in shock

"I would have never thought you'd like him.

"Hey no one is talking about getting married. I was just having fun. You guys know I don't want a relationship"

"So is he going to be the lucky guy tonight?"

"If he plays his cards right...And if Randy doesn't get to me first...Incoming at ten o'clock"

They turned to the right and a wide smile spread across Ryse's face. The Fortunate Son, Ted DiBiase, was making his way over to us.

"An unforgettable night with Ted DiBiase?" I questioned

"Priceless" we said in unison and broke out laughing.

Ted came over and put an arm around Maryse

"Ladies" he said flashing us a sexy smile

Gail gave him a curt nod

"What's up DiBiase? Enjoying the party?" I asked, taking a sip from my cup

"Yeah I am, thanks for asking. Mind if I borrow Maryse?"

"Not at all. Take her away" Gail insisted, motioning him onward

Ted smiled, taking her by the hand. She grinned, taking my cup and chugged it down and handed it back to me and winked

"Don't wait up" she said as he took her away

"Don't get in too much trouble!" Gail called after them

Maryse gave us a thumbs up without looking back

"And then there was two" I said, looping my arm through hers and grinning wickedly "Let's go have some real fun"

*Poolside* 3:52 a.m.

We were all gathered around the pool, playing Spin the Bottle. Gail, Cena, Edge, Eve, Punk, Kelly (who was only playing because she wants to get lucky with Phil. Wait. what the hell is she doing here? I don't remember inviting this slut), Evan, John Morrison, Tiffany (Who I swear kisses every, and I mean EVERY inch of Kelly's ass), Cody, and I. It was my turn to spin the beer bottle in the middle of our circle so I did, watching it spin in what seemed like slow motion considering how drunk I am. When it finally slowed down and then stopped, my eyes followed the top of the bottle to my lucky runner up, Phil. I grinned evilly at my position, getting to kiss him right in front of Kelly, who's giving me a death glare at the moment. I crawled over to Phil, shooting Kelly (who was sitting next to him) a triumphant smirk as I straddled him, running my hands down his chest and gave him the best kiss of his life. Everyone hooted and cheered around us. Phil's hands went to my sides as our tongues met. I felt his cold lip ring against my lips as I locked my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss, loving the way his mouth tasted like Pepsi and Spear Mint.

"Um I think that's enough. You can stop trying to swallow each other's face so we can get on with the game" Kelly murmured

I pulled away, biting his lower lip seductively then looked at Kelly, who was looking at me in pure hatred and smirked

"You don't like it? Leave. Plain and simple because I don't remember inviting you or your little slut-in-training to this party" I spat, looking from her to Tiffany, who didn't dare utter a word

Kelly looked at Phil for help, like he was going to do something. This dumb bimbo just can't get a damn clue or take a fucking hint!

"Phil, you're just going to let her talk to me like that?"

"Uh what am I supposed to do? This is her house" he said, securing his arms around my waist

I looked up at her, a smug smile on my face

"Ugh! You bitch, this isn't over. Come on Tiff, we're leaving" she said pulling her up, dragging her away

"My hero." Phil said appreciatively "Thanks for getting rid of her. She's been stalking me all night"

"No problem at all. Someone has to put that slutty groupie in her place. What did she do, follow you here? I know I didn't invite her"

"She might have. That girl would kill to get in my pants. I can't blame her, I'm pretty hot" he said with a cocky smirk

"I bet she would" I said, watching as everyone started to leave the area, meaning game over. Gail left with Adam (Edge) and called it a night. We went back inside and I made my way back to the bar. John was doing a body shot off of Eve while everyone cheered. Then I saw Randy making his way over to me with a bottle of Tequila in hand and I could tell by the smirk on his face what he had in mind. Probably the same thing I had in mind only dirtier

"There you are beautiful. I've been looking for you all night" he said pulling me closer to him, nibbling on my neck

"Well you weren't looking hard enough because I've been around" I said taking the bottle out of his hand, drinking deeply "Why don't we have our own little party upstairs?"

"Shit, you don't have to fucking tell me twice" he said, picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder, carrying me upstairs

I squealed, holding on tight to the Tequila bottle. When we made it to my bedroom, Randy kicked the door open then closed behind himself, locking it. He laid me on the bed gently, kissing my collar bone and I moaned. Clothes started coming off in a blur and I prepared myself for another pleasure filled night


	2. The Hangover

_So I just wanted everyone to know that Gregg is Lacey's stepfather. You'll learn more about him later. Hope you like it!_

_"Wake up in the front yard. We don't care! Wine stain on the sofa. We don't care! I threw up in the closet, but I don't care! Cuz we're young and we're broke and I can't find my coat and the sun is coming up and oh my god I think I'm still drunk!"- _

_Ke$ha_

*Dream*

"Lacey! Get your ass up now!"

I heard Gregg yelling for me downstairs by the stairs. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 3:10 a.m. "You have got to be joking." I said rolling out of bed

"Oh god, what have I done now?" I thought to myself as I walked to the stairwell

"What Gregg?" I asked sleepily

"Don't fucking _'What Gregg?'_ me! Why the hell haven't you made my dinner yet?" he yelled

I swear I could smell the alcohol on his breath all the way from up here. I already knew that he had been out drinking like always since my mom pasted away and I prayed that he wouldn't make it back home in one piece sometimes. It would make my life much less hellish as it's been for the past year since she died in a car accident and he became my legal guardian.

"I wasn't sure if you were going to be home tonight, so I didn't bother"

"Do you see me standing here?"

Sadly "Yes"

"Then get your stupid ass in the kitchen and cooking before I fucking choke the life out of you!"

I slowly walked down the stairs and brushed past him and went into the kitchen with him right on my heel. I pulled some chicken out of the freezer and put it in the sink, turning on the hot water over it. Then I felt a presence behind me. Gregg stroked the back of my neck

"Gregg stop" I said, pushing him away but he only stumbled back a little

"Come on Lacey. You know you want me" he said turning me around, pushing me against the sink. He ran his hands down my thighs and I was repulsed by the rink of booze coming off of him

"Gregg I said stop!" I said slapping him across the face. Big mistake.

"Don't you ever put your hands on me you dumb bitch!" he screamed, punching me in the face

I staggered onto the floor, holding the side of my face and he kicked me in the ribs. I felt something snap and cried out in pain. He came at me again and I kicked him in the balls and he fell to the floor, groaning in pain. I ran out the back door, hearing his footsteps behind me and into the woods

"Lacey! Get your stupid ass back here!" I heard him yell from the porch

I kept running, my face throbbing, through the woods. I saw lights in the distance and ran to it. When I came out into an opening, I saw that I was in someone's yard. Two people were on the patio and stopped when they saw me

"What the hell?"

"Jeff go call an ambulance!" he yelled and came over to me as I collapsed to the ground and picked me up bridal style, carrying me into the house

My lungs felt like they were caving in and I couldn't breathe. I looked up at the guy who was carrying me but everything around me was blurring

MH- "Oh god you're bleeding. Hold on okay. Stay with me. You're going to be okay. Jeff hurry! Jesus!"

I tried to respond but found that I couldn't speak. Then everything started to fade out then went black

*Morning* 2:16 p.m

I shot up in bed to the sun shining bright in my eyes and groaned. I hate when I had that dream. It scared me but I was a good thing Matt and Jeff found me because that night, Gregg broke my rib and it punctured my lung and I could have died. My head was pounding against my skull and I felt like pure shit. I untangled myself from Randy's body and got out of bed, grabbing some clothes and pulled them on and made my way downstairs. Matt and Jeff were in the kitchen cooking for our house guests who were eating outside on the deck and by the pool. I sat on a stool in front of the breakfast bar and dropped my head on it

"Oww" I groaned, my face buried between my arms

"Mornin kid. Long night?" he asked putting a bottle of water in front of me

"Mmmhm"

"Must have been a very long night." Jeff retorted, sitting next to me "She and Randy kept me up all night. I didn't know you could blow like that, Lace" he said sitting next to me with a bottle of Advil in hand

I sat up and smacked him upside his head and snatched the Advil from him. I popped three pills and went back upstairs to wake up Randy. I slowly cracked the door and looked in. He was still sleeping like a baby. Awww, who would ruin such a sweet moment? Lacey Hardy that's who! I busted open the door and pounced on his back, taking the pillow off of his head, smacking him with it

"Randy, wake up! Wake up, wake up!"

I heard him groan and he pulled another pillow over his head

"Ugh my head. What time is it?"

"It's 2:30"

He groaned again

"Then why the hell is it so fucking bright in here?"

"Oh I forgot how slow you are. Let me be more specific. It's 2:30 _p.m._" I said sarcastically. I climbed off of his back and sat next to him

"Ha ha ha funny. Fuck, Lacey why are you waking me up so early? Wake me up when the sun goes back down" he said dropping his face back into a pillow, not moving

"So you're not getting up?"

"No Lace" he said from under the pillow

"Okay" I said simply. I got up and put the Advil and my bottle of water on the nightstand beside the bed. I have a feeling he's going to need it very soon. I ran downstairs to find Jeff. He was in the out back in the pool.

"Jeffy, remember that blow horn you bought last year?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Where is it?"

"In the garage. Lace what are you..."

I cut him off with a kiss on the cheek

"Thanks Jeff. I knew you weren't _completely_ useless" I said running to the garage

JH- "Thanks for the-..Hey!"

I found the blow horn on a shelf and ran back upstairs into my room. Randy wants to ignore me? Okay, I'll show him how we roll in casa de la Hardy. I snuck up on him, turning on the horn, grinning like a psycho killer as I turned the volume up as loud as it could go. Licking my lips, I put the blow horn to my mouth and said:

"RANDY KEITH ORTON GET YOUR ASS OUT OF MY BED!"

Apparently I scared him shitless because he screamed and fell out of my bed, crashing onto the floor hard as hell. I swear I've never laughed so hard

"You think this is funny Lace?" he said un twisting his self from out of my covers

"Pretty much" I said grinning, backing away towards the door as he jumped up

"I'll show you funny!" he said, chasing me out of the room

I took off running down the stairs as fast as my legs would take me with Randy right on my tail. I ran out on the deck downstairs by the pool as Randy tackled me into the grass and started tickling

"You still think that was funny?"

"No! Hahahaha! Randy stop! Hahahaha! Matt! Jeff! Hahaha! Help!"

"Sorry can't hear ya!" Matt yelled from then open door on the deck

"Hey I'm useless, remember Lace?" he said watching from in the pool

"Apologize Lace! I mean it!" he said tickling me harder

"Never! Hahahaha!"

"Apologize!"

"No! Hahahahaha! Wait! Okay, okay! I'm sorry Randall!"

He scowled but stopped and helped me up anyway. We walked back towards the house around the pool "Ugh my fucking brain feels like it's oozing out of my ears. You are so demonic Lacey"

"I'm sorry babe. Maybe THIS will help!" I said and shoved him into the pool

Everyone burst out laughing when he came back up and he glared at me. He got out and I handed him a towel

"I'm sorry. I couldn't resist you set yourself up" I said laughing

He looked at me and I say a satanic smile creeping on his lips.

"It's okay. I forgive you. Come here, give me a hug" he said, opening his arms to me

"Uh, no. I'm going to have to pass on that one Orton" I said taking a few steps back

"Come 'er Lace"

"Why don't you go hug Jeff? I'm sure he would like it more than me right now" I said pointing at Jeff, hoping Randy would turn and look at him so I could make a mad dash into the house. It didn't work. Fuck!

"Yeah no way I'm swinging over to that side. And if I did, I could do way better than Orton"

"Please Hardy. Who wouldn't want me?

I started inching my way to the deck's stairs

"Hold on there, Lace. I want my hug. Now come here!" he said, pulling me into a tight bear hug, lifting me off the ground

I felt the water start to soak through my shirt and yelped when he set me back on my feet

"Damn you Orton! You got my shirt wet!"

"I'm sorry. I couldn't resist" he said, mockingly

"You do realize this isn't over right?"

"Bring it. I always win anyway. You're too weak to fight my charm. And we both know where we end up in the end" he whispered in my ear and I instantly melted into his arms

"Look at you, giving in already. That wasn't as hard as I thought"

"Pull your head out of your ass Randall" I said kissing his cheek and shoving his cocky ass back into the pool again and smirked

"Lacy: 1. Randy: 0" I said going up on the stairs onto the deck and sat by Maryse and Gail

"You two are ridiculous" Gail said shaking her head

"He started it!" I said, realizing I sounded like a nine year old as I watched him climb out the pool and glared at me, going into the house

"What did you do to him anyway?" Ryse asked, lowering her Prada sunglasses from the top of her head and covered her eyes

"I tried to wake him up and he ignored me" I said with a shrug

"That's why he chased you out here?"

"No. After he ignored me, I got Jeff's blow horn and gave him a wakeup call"

They exploded with laughter

"Aw, poor Randy. That wasn't nice Lace"

"Well it wasn't nice for him to ignore me the first time when I was being nice"

"Of course not." Gail said taking a sip of orange juice from her glass

"Soooo...Ryse, how was your night with Ted?"

A blush blossomed on her cheeks

"Priceless" she said simply

"What about you, Gail? I saw you sneaking out with Adam"

"Well let's just say that he lives up to his nickname" she said smirking

I laughed

"I believe you. He looks like he knows how to please in more ways than one"

"Alright Miss. Nosey. You have fun with Randy last night?" Maryse asked, raising a perfectly arched eyebrow

- "Is that a rhetorical question? Have you noticed I've been sleeping with him for the past month? No guy has lasted that long. Fun is an understatement. I can't even explain it, you just have to experience it yourself. I could get rid of him if I wanted to"

"Damn, that good huh? She said lowering her glasses to look at me

LH- "You have no idea. I swear he surprises me every time" I said with a slight grin. Everything I was saying was completely true. Randy was the perfect lover in bed and, frankly, I don't want to let him go so he could hoe hop to the next slut. I hate to admit it but he's got me hooked. His sex is like a fucking addicting drug to me and I had to have it.

"So ladies, we're leaving for California tomorrow. We have to go shopping for the perfect dresses for when we go out"

"Absolutely, I need a girl's day"

"Great. So we'll go shopping and then have a spa day"

"Sounds like a plan"

"So what are we doing tonight?" asked Ryse, popping a strawberry into her mouth

"I heard a few Superstars are going out to Club S.O.S. Might as well party it up before we have to go back to work but for now, let's hang out by the pool"

"We have to go back to the hotel to get our bathing suits"

"That's fine, take my car and call me when you're on the way back."

"Will do" she said getting up, leaving with Gail behind her

L"Hey bitches! Don't scratch the paint. That's my baby and I want her back as clean and beautiful as she was before I have you the keys!"

GK- "Don't worry, I'm driving. If we leave it to Ryse, we'll be in South America"

M- " Hey! I know how to drive!"

LH- "Yeah we know Ryse. But for now, just sit in the passenger side and look pretty"

She smiled cockily

"That shouldn't be hard at all. Bye!" she said leaving

After they left, I went back inside to change changed into a purple and white stripe bikini and went across the hall and banged on the door of the bathroom, where Randy was still in the shower, blasting a Metallica CD

"Randall! Open the door!"

Even with the music up and the door closed, I heard him moan in frustration from me calling him by his full name

"Wait a sec!" I heard him yell

I tapped my foot impatiently, waiting for him to open the damn door. After a minute or so too damn long, he opened the door a crack

"What, Lacey?"

I didn't say anything. I just looked at him in confusion

"What?! Why the fuck are you staring at me like that? Damn I know I'm hot but..."

I cut him off by putting my hand in his face to shut him up and laughed, shaking my head

"I'm trying to figure out if you cracked your fucking skull in the shower and got amnesia. Do you know how long you had me standing outside my fucking bathroom?" I said, pushing the door open to get inside. I bent over to get a towel from under the sink and felt him pull me by the hips to his pelvis

"It took me less than two minutes to open the door. It's not my fault you're so damn impatient"

I stood up straight and looked at him in the mirror. A cocky smirk was playing on his lips. He was in nothing but a towel, his body still wet. I licked my lips hungrily, my eyes roaming his perfect god-like body. A full blown smirk was on his face now. I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck

"See something you like?"

"What girl wouldn't?" I said standing on my tip toes to peck his lips

"You've got a point there" he said picking me up, setting me on the counter so I wouldn't have to reach and crashed his lips on mine.

"Cocky ass" I said pushing him away from me, hopping down from the counter

"Damn tease"

He got dressed and I tossed him a bottle of sunscreen

LH- "Mind getting my back for me babe?" I asked turning around, facing the mirror, my back to him. I watched as he licked his lips, squeezing some of the sunscreen into his hand and started massaging it onto my shoulders. The scent of strawberries filled the room as he worked his way to my shoulder blades then my lower back, trailing tender kisses on the back of my neck. I closed my eyes, leaning into him, hypnotized by his kisses. I'm getting a little too attached to him than I really should but he's not making this any easier.

"What were you doing with Punk last night?" he asked out of the blue

My eyes snapped open

"Huh?" I said, snapping out of my trance, meeting his eyes in the mirror

"I saw you with him last night by the bar..."

Damn. He couldn't be talking about the serious make out session we were having could he? That means he saw everything, including me encouraging him

"Ohh that... It was nothing. We were just having some fun. No big deal" I said turning to face him. I saw a funny look cross his face I've never seen before. Was it jealousy? No way! The Viper, jealous?

"He was all over you Lace"

"So? We were just having fun. It was a party. Is that a damn crime?" I asked, a little annoyed. What the hell crawled up his ass and died?

"I'm just saying, Lace! He was all over you and it looked like you didn't want him to stop!"

"Well I'm sorry if you have a problem with the shit I do! But you know what kind of relationship we have and we've never had this problem before now. I mean it's not like we're together! Why are you acting like I'm your fucking marked territory?" I spat, venom hanging on every word

"Just like how everyone knows that we sleep together, he fucking knows it too! He was doing it to piss me the fuck off!"

"Why does it matter so damn much to you? I'm not you fucking girlfriend!"

"That's right! You're not my girlfriend! I don't even know why I've been so committed to you for this long! I'm just wasting my time!" he yelled, storming out of the bathroom across the hall to my room and I followed behind him and say on my unmade bed, watching as he threw all of his things into his suitcase

"What are you saying? I don't understand why you're making such a big fucking deal over this!"

"I'm saying that maybe I want this to be more than just sex! Maybe I'm tired of being a toy to you! Or maybe I want you to open those beautiful blue eyes and see that I fucking love you!"

I sat there, completely in awe. I couldn't speak. My throat felt like it was closing in. Randy crossed the room and lifted my face, forcing me to look up at him.

"Lace, you have nothing to say about that?" he asked, his ice blue smothering me.

I broke eye contact, looking past him at the wall, my own eyes filling with tears. The truth was, I couldn't say anything about it. I've never been one for commitment and I thought Randy understood that. He knew what I wanted us to be. He agreed that it was just sex and would be nothing more, shouldn't be anything more. I feel so stupid. It should have hit me when sex turned into passion, but this wasn't supposed to happen. He wasn't supposed to fall in love with me.

"Lacey, look at me. Please" he begged

I couldn't do it. For the death of me I couldn't look at him

He sighed and grabbed his suitcase and headed out the door. I jumped up and followed him

"Randy, where are you going?" I sobbed tears streaming down my face

"Forget it, Lace. I'm leaving."

"Why? Why can't we just forget about this? Like it never happened? Why do you have to ruin this?!" I screamed at him

- "I'm not ruining a damn thing! It's you! You're ruining it! But why does it matter so much Lacey? YOU'RE NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! REMEMBER!?"

For some strange, wild reason, that hurt and he knew it. That's when I completely lost it and went ape shit

"Fine! Get the fuck out! I don't need this shit and I sure as hell don't need you!" I said, slamming my door in his face. I slid down the door onto the floor, sobbing

RKO- "I'm sure you don't. Before the day is over with, you'll have a replacement and the games start over again. You can't keep playing with people's heart like this Lacey or you're going to be alone for a long time. That, I'm sure of."

I hugged my knees to my chest, crying as I heard him do down the stairs, slamming the front door on his way out. I got up and ran to the window and watched as he threw his bag into the backseat, got in the driver's side and gunned the engine to his Hummer. He sat there for a second. I wanted so badly to run downstairs and out the front door to him and stop him from leaving. To tell him that I loved him too and we could try to make this work, but my feel felt frozen to the floor and wouldn't let me and I couldn't do it. I was too afraid. And it was too late. Randy had already backed out of the driveway and sped off. A fresh round of tears welled up in my eyes and angry sobs wracked through my chest as I punched the nearest wall, a habit I developed when angry. When I stopped there was a hole and a few dents in the wall. My stomached did a cartwheel and I knew what was coming next. In a few minutes, I'd be puking, something that only happens when I get extremely upset. I crawled into bed with my tear stained face in my pillow

"Fuck my life!" I screamed before I wept until sleep took me away


	3. Don't Get Mad, Get Even

*20 Minutes Later*

"Oh god" I groaned, running to the toilet, making it there just as it seemed like everything I've ever eaten came back up. After my second heave, I heard someone come into the bathroom. I didn't look up to see who it was, guessing that it was Matt or Jeff.

"Lacey?" he said kneeling next to me on the floor, rubbing my back

Shit! I can only imagine how Hollywood Monster horrible I truly look right now. Of all the times to show up, why did it have to be now?

"I'm fine, just leave" I managed to choke out in a whisper in between puking. Gross, I know

"Not a chance Lace" he said with a genuine smile

*Ten Minutes Later*

When I finally pulled my head out of the toilet, I wiped my mouth and splashed cold water on my face and Punk handed me a towel

"Thanks"

"No problem" he said leaning against the counter, watching me.

I wiped my face and brushed my teeth twice then gargled some mouth wash around in my mouth three times before I started feeling human again, despite of how I looked. My face was an ugly grey and tearstained. My hair was all over the place and my eyes were puffy from crying. I brushed my hair and put on some concealer to at least make my face look like it had some type of color, then looked at Punk.

"You didn't have to stay with me you know. I can only imagine how grossed out you probably are right now" I said leaving the bathroom, crossing the hall to my bedroom and he followed. I make my messy bed before sitting down

"It's fine Lacey. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I don't think I would be able to live with myself if I left and you drowned in your own vomit and died. That would be really messed up" he chuckled, sitting beside me "You want to talk about it?" he asked, putting an arm around my waist. I felt a surge go through my body at his touch. What the hell is happening to me?

"Honestly, not really"

"Well if you want to talk, I'm here" he said, kissing me on the forehead, getting off the bed but I grabbed his wrist to stop him

"Don't go. Stay" I said tugging him down on the bed so he was lying next to me and he didn't object.

He pulled me into his arms and tucked my head under his chin, my head resting on his chest. I grabbed his hand and silently traced the "Drug" part of his "Drug Free" tattoo on his knuckles until sleep pulled me away

*Twenty Minutes Later*

What part of "Knock" is in a foreign language? I was rudely awoken by my door busting open and I lifted my head off of Phil's chest to see what dipshit headed idiot interrupted my sleep. It was Maryse, her eyes wide, looking to Phil and his arms wrapped around me. I climbed silently out of bed, carefully so I wouldn't wake him up and pushed Maryse out the door and shut it quietly behind myself

"What the hell is he doing in your bed? Did you two.."

"Of course not! Who the hell do I look like? Kelly? Look it's a long story that I'd rather not explain so to make a long story short, Randy and I got into a fight and Phil was comforting me and we fell asleep. Any questions?"

"Oh yeah a shit load. How exactly did he comfort you? Are you sure you didn't sleep together? He's like seriously hot. If you don't, I might just-"

"Rhyse! Gross! And no, we didn't have sex!

"Okay chillax! Damn, someone's defensive!" she said rolling her eyes

"I am not! Trust me if I wanted to sleep with him to make myself feel better, I'd take my ass back in there and handle my business. Now can we please change the damn subject?"

She shrugged

"If you say so Petite Amie. Come on, Gail is already in the pool" she said dragging me downstairs

"Wait, let's stop by the kitchen. I need a drink"

"I hear that! The day is young"

When we got in the kitchen, I went behind the bar and found a full bottle of Jack Daniels and grabbed four shot glasses. I rounded the bar at sat next to Maryse on the stool, setting the glasses in front of us. I filled then up one by one and we both took one

"_A votre sante_" she said holding up her glass

"Cheers" I said as we tapped our glasses together and downed our shots and quickly drunk the other two

"Randy told me he loved me" I blurted out, swirling my finger around the rim of my shot glass

All of her drink spewed from her mouth and she started choking violently

"Rhyse! Rhyse breath! Damn!" I said patting her on the back

"He did WHAT?" she said looking at me like I just told her Ted was bankrupted

"He told me he loved me. When I didn't say it back, he had a mega bitch fit and left"

"Wow. So are you...okay?"

"Yeah, totally. Screw him!" I said with a shrug "I don't care. He's not worth it" I said, sounding like I was trying to convince myself more than her

"That's the spirit! He's so wrong for cornering you like that! You know what you should do to piss him off?"

"What?"

"Make him jealous, duh!"

"No Rhyse, I couldn't-"

"Oh shut up! Of course you can! And you can start tonight at the club. Dance with a few guys in front of him, flirt. Work the charm everyone knows you have"

Making Randy jealous wouldn't be hard. Isn't that what got me into this mess in the first place?

- "Ugh okay fine! I'll do it. Happy bitch?"

"Very. Now let's hit the pool. I need a tan" she said heading outside and I followed

After those two shots, I felt good as new and a while later, Punk woke up and joined us in the pool and all thoughts of Randy escaped my memory

* The Club*

Around six, we all decided to start getting ready to go out. Rhyse, Gail, and I took turns taking a shower in my bathroom and got dressed

"Ugh! I can't find my damn shoes!" I said throwing random shoes into a pile out of my bottomless closet

"Which ones?"

"My black suede boots with the five inch heel. I can't find them anywhere!" I wined impatiently. I hate when I lose things because I never have the patience to find whatever I'm looking for and it stays lost.

"Did you check under your bed?" she yelled from the bathroom

Under the bed...Hmmm...nope I sure didn't. I went to the side of my bed and looked under it. Jackpot! There were my boots. As I pulled them from under the bed, I noticed that something was caught on one of the heels. I pulled it if and realized that it was Randy's shirt he was wearing last night. I rolled my eyes and threw it back under the bed and slide my shoes on. Then I sat at my vanity mirror and flat ironed my hair straight when I finished I grabbed my purse.

"You bitches ready to show these guys why we're the sexiest women on television?"

"Hellz yeah!"

"Then let's go!"

We took my Hummer to the club and when we got out, I could hear the bass thumping from inside. We went straight to the front of the line because we were V.I.P guest. The first thing we did was hit the bar. I ordered three martinis and we chugged them down. Gail eventually wondered off to find Adam

"Randy is on the other side of the bar. John is headed this way. Flirt with him" she said leaving just as John came. Just like her to leave me to fend or myself, feeding me to the sharks

"What's up Lacey" he said flashing me that famous John Cena grin

"Hey Cena. How are you tonight?" I asked giving him my signature sexy smile

"Great. You look sexy as always" he said, his eyes roaming my body

"Back at you Johnny Boy" I saw Randy watching out the corner of my eye and smirked. Time to turn it up a notch "With a sexy body like yours, who wouldn't?" I asked, running my hands up and down his well-toned chest. John grinned and wrapped his arms around my waist as "Shake that" by Eminem started to play

"Dance with me, sexy" he said, pulling me onto the dance floor

As he pulled me past Randy, I got a good look at his face and I could tell he was beyond pissed. He looked like he was going to bust a vain in his forehead any second now and that brought a smirk on my face. He was so cute when he was jealous. That gave me the push I needed as I danced with John, grinding against him to the beat of the music. I swear I could see his face turn five shades darker as Phil came over to us as the song changed to "Two Is Better Than One" by Boys Like Girls

"Mind if I cut in?"

"Not at all. Later Lace"

"Later John"

Punk took John's place and snaked his arms around my waist and I locked my hands behind his neck, resting my arms on his shoulders

"Hey Punk" I said smiling, feeling kind of happy to see him. I think he's really starting to grow on me

"You look better." he said pulling me closer, touching his forehead to mine "You look beautiful"

I fought the urge to close the space between us

"I do feel better. And thanks" I said blushing a little

We were silent for a few minutes, swaying back and forth to the music and I rested my head on his chest

_I remember what you wore on the first day_

_You came into my life and I thought hey_

_you know, this could be something_

_'Cause everything you do and words you say_

_You know that it all takes my breath away_

_And now I'm left with nothing_

_So maybe it's true that I can't live without you_

_And maybe two is better than one_

_But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking two is better than one_

_I remember every look upon your face_

_The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste_

_You make it hard for breathing_

"So did you make up with Randy?"

My head shot up

"How did you know about that?" I asked, dumbfounded. Please god tell me that Randy didn't say anything to him or god help me I'm going to break my fucking foot off in his ass!

"You mean other than the fact he's been burning holes in my back with his eyes since I got here and probably right now as we speak? And that you're usually with him when we go out? Lucky guess"

_'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away_

_I think of you and everything's okay_

_I'm finally now believing_

_That maybe it's true that I can't live without you_

_And maybe two is better than one_

_But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking two is better than one_

_Yeah, yeah_

I peeked over his shoulder and just as he said, Randy's icy glare met my eyes and I looked away and up at Punk, who was laughing and I couldn't help but laugh with him

"All fucking night"

"He looks like he wants to rip your head off your shoulders" I said giggling

"I don't blame him. I'd hate to see you with someone as hot as me if I were him too"

"You know, you're real conceited. You're lucky you're cute or that would be a real turn off"

"I aim to please"

"I'm sure you do. But I'm sure you could show a girl better than you can tell her" I whispered in his ear, watching as a grin played on his lips

_I remember what you wore on the first day_

_You came into my life and I thought, hey_

_Maybe it's true that I can't live without you_

_Maybe two is better than one_

_There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking, ooh, I can't live without you_

_'Cause, baby, two is better than one_

_There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_

_But I figured out with all that's said and done_

_Two is better than one, two is better than one_

*Randy's POV*

- "What the fuck do you think you were doing with Lacey?" I spat at John as soon as he sat down

"Chill man, we were just dancing. We are at a club" he said taking a sip of his beer "What's with you? Why are you so sensitive?"

"I'm not! It's just...Forget it" So maybe I am a little defensive right now. Can you blame me? I never cared who Lacey dances with or talks to when we're out because I know that at the end of the night, everyone knew who she leaves with. But that wasn't the case tonight. She could leave with whoever she wanted tonight. Even Punk. The thought made my blood boil even higher than it already was. I watched them. Why the hell was he holding her so damn close? And why does she look like she was enjoying it so much? This shit is going to stop. Now. I got up

"Yo man, where you going?"

- "To talk to Lacey" I said, but John stopped me

"I don't think you should right now. I mean you just had a fight. Give her some space. Sleep on it and if you still feel like you want to talk to her, then you do that. Let her enjoy the rest of the night for now"

I let out a frustrated groan and sat back down, pissed. He was right. I looked at back at Lacey. She was all smiles and laughs and I rolled my eyes, annoyed that she was having a good time with him. John turned around to see what I was looking at and chuckled

"I know this shit must be eating you alive right now. Damn she looks like she's really having fun. You shouldn't have left. That was a royal fuck up"

I glared at him and he held his hands up in surrender

"Relax man. The night is young! Along with all these beautiful women around you." he said, ordering another beer, flirting with the bartender

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't relax. My eyes were glued to her and every move she made. There was something about seeing them together that got under my skin. Lacey wants to play games? I'll show her how it's done. She must of forgot who I am! She has no idea who she's fucking with.

*Lacey's POV*

Punk and I danced to a few more slow songs, talking about random things from high school to ex's. I've never noticed he's got a nice personality and a good sense of humor

Sadly, all good things must come to an end. Maryse eventually came to steal me back

"I had fun talking to you tonight Phil. This was nice"

"Yeah it was, Maybe we should get together when we get to Cali"

"You mean..like a date?"

"Or as friends. Whatever you want it to be"

"Will you two just kiss and wrap it up?...Or better yet, get a room?" she said smirking, muttering the last part under her breath

I gave you the "Shut the fuck up" glare and she laughed

"I'd really like that" I said smiling

"Great. I'll call you" he said taking my hand, raising it to his mouth and kissing it before leaving

Something like a live wire surged through me as I turned back to Maryse, who had a stupid smug smile on her face

"Don't even fucking say it!" I said, knowing what she was thinking

"You like him! And I don't mean in the 'Let's be fuck buddies' way either!"

"Honestly Rhyse, who wouldn't like him? He's hot, but we're just friends

"True. I can tell you want him. I can see the sex craving in your eyes"

Damn her! She knows me all too well. I am slightly curious about how good he is in bed. Who isn't? I can't help it, it's in my nature...Don't judge me!

"Bite me" I shot at her playfully

Just then, Cascada's "Evacuate the Dance floor" pounded through the speakers and I dragged Rhyse to the floor

_(Oh)_

_Turn up the music_

_Let´s get out on the floor_

_I like to move it_

_Come and give me some more_

_Watch me getting physical_

_Out of control, Ah_

_There's people watching me, Ah_

_I never miss a beat_

_Still the night, kill the lights_

_Feel it under your skin_

_Time is right, keep it tight_

'_Cause it's pulling you in_

_Wrap it up you can't stop_

'_Cause it feels like an overdose_

_(feels like an overdose)_

_Oh, oh_

_Evacuate the dancefloor_

_Oh, oh_

_I'm infected by the sound_

_Oh, oh_

_Stop this beat is killing me_

_Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground_

_(Everybody in the club)_

_Oh, oh_

_Evacuate the dancefloor_

_Oh, oh_

_I'm infected by the sound_

_(Everybody in the club)_

_Oh, oh_

_Stop this beat is killing me_

_Hey Dr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground_

_(Oh)_

_My body's aching_

_System overload_

_Temperature's rising_

_I'm about to explode_

_Watch me I'm intoxicated_

_Taking the show, Ah_

_It`s got me hypnotized, Ah_

_Everybody step aside_

_Still the night, kill the lights_

_Feel it under your skin_

_Time is right, keep it tight_

'_Cause it's pulling you in_

_Wrap it up you can't stop_

'_Cause it feels like an overdose_

_(feels like an overdose)_

_Oh, oh_

_Evacuate the dancefloor_

_Oh, oh_

_I'm infected by the sound_

_Oh, oh_

_Stop this beat is killing me_

_Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground_

_(Everybody in the club)_

_Oh, oh_

_Evacuate the dancefloor_

_Oh, oh_

_I'm infected by the sound_

_(Everybody in the club)_

_Oh, oh_

_Stop this beat is killing me_

_Hey Dr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground_

_Come on and evacuate_

_Feel the club is heating up_

_Move on and accelerate_

_Push it to the top_

_Come on and evacuate_

_Feel the club is heating up_

_Move on and accelerate_

_You don't have to be afraid_

_Now guess who's back with a brand new track?_

_They got everybody in the club going mad_

_So everybody in the back_

_Get your back up off the wall and just shake that thang_

_Go crazy_

_Yo lady_

_Yo baby_

_Let me see you wreck that thang_

_Now drop it down low, low_

_Let me see you take it to the dancefloor, yo_

_Everybody in the club_

_(Evacuate the dancefloor)_

_Everybody in the club_

_(I'm infected by the sound)_

_Everybody in the club_

_(Stop this beat is killing me)_

_Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground_

_Oh, oh_

_Evacuate the dancefloor_

_Oh, oh_

_I'm infected by the sound_

_Oh, oh_

_Stop this beat is killing me_

_Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground_

_(Everybody in the club)_

_Oh, oh_

_Evacuate the dancefloor_

_Oh, oh_

_I'm infected by the sound_

_(Everybody in the club)_

_Oh, oh_

_Stop this beat is killing me_

_Hey Dr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground_

"Yo where's Knighting Gail?" I said, calling her by the nickname I gave her

"I don't know. I haven't seen her since she left the bar earlier and I saw Adam with the guys on my way looking for you"

Hmmm that's strange. Gail not with Adam? That's like impossible since they're always joined at the hip when we go out. Something's not right.

"Come on. Let's go find her"

We searched the dance floor, the bar, and the bathroom for her but she was nowhere to be found. Then we went looking in the V.I.P section of the club and what I saw made my blood run ice cold. Well, we found Gail, but with someone, and it damn sure wasn't Adam. She was sitting on his lap and his arms were around her. He was kissing her neck as she giggled and pressed herself closer to him. When he looked at me, steel blue eyes met mine. Randy.

"_Ce que l'enfer est-t-elle pense qu'elle fait_?! (What the hell does she think she's doing?" she said, just as shocked as I was

You'd think I'd be mad right about now right? Surprisingly, I laughed, turning around and heading back the way I came. Maryse caught up

"What are you going to do?" she asked as we pushed our way through the crowd. She must have seen my Poker Face and knew I was up to something. She knew that when that face came out, someone was going to get hurt. I spied Adam at the bar with John and Wade

"Here, take my keys. Drive back to my place with her when you leave. Don't tell her we saw. Act as if it never happened. If she leaves with Randy, text me" I said making my way over to the bar "Because I know who she's not leaving with tonight" I called over my shoulder

*One hour later*

After I successfully got Adam on the dance floor, the dance floor eventually turned into shots, shots turned into Tequila, and Tequila turned into us being piss drunk. Well, Adam being piss drunk. Just the way I wanted him. Step one, check!

"Hey Copeland! You can't drive like this. Who's taking you back to the hotel?" Wade asked, looking a little tipsy himself

"Don't look at me! I drove him last time and my tip was him puking all over my sued seats and it cost me five hundred dollars to get it cleaned. So I'll be damned if I'm playing chauffer tonight" said John

Adam playfully nibbled at my neck drunkenly

"Don't worry about it boys. I've got him" I volunteered innocently, knowing they wouldn't refuse. John gave me a weird "What-the-fuck-are-you-serious?" look

"Be our guess Lacey girl!" Wade said, tossing me Adam's keys. Step two, check!

I put his arm around my shoulder and steered him outside to the parking lot. I hit the "Unlock" button on his car remote and saw the headlights of his Jeep flash on the far right side. AS I pulled him over to the passenger side, be backed me against the door and kissed me roughly. I didn't object to it at all

"Come on drunky, we got to get you to the hotel" I said pulling away to open the passenger door. Once I got him inside, I buckled his seatbelt (safety first!) and got in the driver's seat and started the car.

"Why did you agree to drive me?"

"Because I wanted to make sure you got back to the hotel okay" I said innocently. It wasn't a total lie. I backed out of the parking space and out the lot down the road

"Your horns are showing Lace, what are you up to?"

"Nothing! Can't a girl do a friend a favor?"

"Not when her brother has it out for that friend. So since you want to be nice, are you going to make sure I get all the way up to my room okay too?"

"I might if you're lucky" I said mischievously

He just chuckled and looked out the window

"Yeah and I might not let you leave" he muttered, thinking I couldn't hear him

We pulled into the hotel parking lot and I handed the valet the keys and guided Adam inside to the elevator

"What floor"

"Ten" he said, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind, trailing kisses up and down my neck and I leaned into him

"What would Gail think if she saw you right now?"

"Why would I be thinking of Gail with you right here?"

I smirked and turned into his arms to kiss him. Step three, check!

The elevator doors opened and we got off, hand in hand

"What room?"

"Thirty one" he said pulling me in the direction of his room and he pulled his key out of his pocket and unlocked the door

"Well, here we are Copeland, safe and sound. Guess I'll see you tomorrow on the plane" I said, turning to leave but he grabbed my wrist and turned me spun me around

"Woah woah woah. I told you I might not let you leave" he said with a smirk, pulling me against his chest and his lips attacked mine hungrily

I locked my arms around his neck. I heard a noise at the end of the hall that sounded like what might have been a giggle but I was too dazed in the kiss so I ignored it. Adam pulled away and smiled down at me, touching his forehead to mine

"Stay with me" he whispered

"I thought you'd never ask" I said, giving him my signature smirk

He pulled me into his room, shutting the door behind himself

I pulled Adam's lips down to mine and he moaned as I slipped my tongue in his mouth. He pushed our bodies to his bed and tossed us down on it.

"Adam" I moaned feeling his lips and tongue trail down to my neck roughly sucking and biting on it.

"Ready for me baby?" Adam mumbled, pulled my shirt away and quickly had my bra tossed aside taking my nipple in his mouth and sucking on it, I nodded my head and moaned as he did the same to my other nipple making them both rock hard. Adam's lips traveled down my body sucking and biting on as much flesh as he could, his fingers quickly had my shorts and panties clear across the room. Adam mumbled something and licked my slit causing a loud moan to escape from me.

"Fuck." He whispered and wrapped his mouth around my clit, sucking it and lightly flicking it with his tongue.

"Adam." I moaned and ran my fingers through his long blonde hair. His fingers gently slid down my slit and pushed into my heat and again I moaned out Adam's name as two of his fingers began pumping into me. "Adam." I bit my lower lip feeling him slip a third finger into me.

His tongue worked faster on my clit and his fingers quicken their pace. I loudly moaned as my walls tighten around his fingers and I released. His lips moved up my body and crashed down on mine I smirked and pushed Adam on his back ripping off his shirt and yanking his pants off of him.

"Damn you're fucking sexy when you smirk."

I let out a soft laugh and attached my lips to his neck; I moved down a little and began sucking on his collar bone causing him to moan out. My mouth ventured further down, nibbling at his nipples making them stiff, down his well-toned stomach, letting my tongue trace his abs, I kissed down further till I had my hand wrapped around his cock and moaned at the pre-cum saturated tip.

"Suck me." He moaned and tightly shut his eyes as I took him as deep as I could into my mouth. "Oh fuck!" He moaned again, my tongue swirled around tasting every part of his dick that I could. I pulled back and began jerking him as I suck on his tip lapping up his pre-cum, his hand dropped down and tangled in my hair as he thrusted himself up in my mouth. "Swallow it Lacey." He hissed, tighten his grip and released his seed.

I licked the remaining cum off my lips and pushed myself up his body straddling his waist.

"Scream my name baby."

Adam reached under us and placed his still throbbing member at my entrance, I bit my lips and pushed down on him, moaning at every inch that filled me and nearly made me cum till I was resting on him. Both of us let out loud moans as I picked myself up and brought myself back down at a slow pace

"Faster baby." Adam grabbed my hip pulled me down on him and rocked me back and forth before picking me back up and slamming me back down on him. I leaned forward and place my lips on Adam's pushing my tongue in his mouth tasting every sweet bit of him. "I need to be in control." Adam moaned. "I want to hear you scream."

I moaned on his lips.

"Then fuck me." I said with a smirk.

"Still fucking sexy baby." He quickly flipped us and pulled back sitting up still deep in me. My legs wrapped around his waist. "Perfect." Adam stared at my body and began thrusting himself into me.

"Oh fuck Adam." I moaned as he long hard strokes became short fast thrust, I felt my body tensing build its orgasm. "Baby!" I yelled out. "Fuck me! Yes! Just like that!" I wrapped my arms around his neck and shoulders claw away at him as he found my spot and continued to pound it. "Adam!" He leaned forward brushing against my clit while his mouth sucked on my nipple.

"Louder." Adam moved up and bit my neck leaving a sure hicky there. "I know you can be louder baby." He kept pumping into me hard, fast and deep, while the angle of his body kept up the brushing against my clit. "Lacey oh fuck!" He yelled, my name out over and over again.

"Fuck yes!" I screamed. "Don't stop Adam please!" I thrusted my hips up feeling my walls once again tighten around him and release, Adam bit my neck once again and came deep inside me.

"Damn." He panted and rested his head on my chest and I pant

"Damn yourself." We both closed our eyes and quickly fell asleep

Well, Gail was right. The Rated-R Superstar really did live up to his name;) She must have forgotten who I am. You take something of mine. I sleep with your boyfriend. And most likely, you're not getting him back. So in other words:

MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!


	4. I Guess This Changes Things, Huh?

*6:21 a.m.*

"Fuck that feels good." I bit my lip and felt myself being pulled from the very, very nice dream I was having of Adam and I. "Oh fuck." I opened my eyes to the sunrise filling the hotel room. "What are you doing?"

His lips attached to my neck as his fingers worked their magic in me.

"Adam." I bit my lips to turn my face to his taking his lips between mine, pushing my tongue in his mouth his fingers worked faster in me. I moaned in his mouth and pushed his hand away climbing on top of him; he licked his lips and reached for my nipples lightly pinching them. "Like the view?" I reached under us and moved his throbbing member into me. "Yes fuck yes." I placed my hands on his chest to steady myself while he grabbed my waist helping me bounce harder and faster on him.

"Turn over." He moaned I got off of him and got on all fours; Adam quickly posted himself behind me and rubbed his shaft up and down my slippery slit. "Fuck Lacey." He pushed himself in to me and yelled out my name again. "Fuck you're amazing." He pulled out and slowly moved back in, his hands tangled in my hair and tugged on it as he quickly thrusted himself deeper into me.

Adam!" I moved my hand to my clit rolling it around my fingers my wetness making it slippery and hard. Adam's other hand left my waist and moved on top of mine, helping me rub my clit. "Fuck! I'm gonna cum." I panted and he moved faster wildly thrusting into me hitting my sweet spot over and over again.

"Lacey!" He bit down on my shoulder and I felt him empty himself into me. He rolled to the side as I collapsed struggling to take in deep breaths. "Good morning." He smirked.

"Morning." I softly laughed before falling back asleep

*7:49 a.m.*

I woke up to an annoying ass noise and realized it was my IPhone beeping on the nightstand, telling me I had a text. I got out of bed, grabbing Adam's Rated-R Superstar T-shirt off the floor and picked my phone and purse up on my way to the bathroom. I found my emergency toothbrush and toothpaste in my makeup bag ( always prepared for nights like last night) and brushed my teeth. After I splashed water on my face, I checked my messages. There were three from Maryse. One from last night and two from this morning

*texts*

_12:26 a.m. _

_She left with him. Are you with Adam? _

_Be Sexy ;)_

_3:10 a.m._

_Be careful. If Gail's with Randy she mite be at the hotel 2. She mite go by Adam's room_

_Be Sexy ;)_

_5:26 a.m._

_She's back at ur house. U want me 2 come pick u up?_

_Be Sexy ;)_

Thank god she didn't come by is she's here. I'd hate to have to kick someone's ass this early in the morning. I hit reply and texted her back

_7: 57 a.m._

_Yeah come pick me up. Did the skank say if she slept with him?_

_3LacedWithLove3 _

While I waited for her to text me back, I searched my bag for my emergency boy shorts undies (Like I said, always prepared) and took a shower. When I finished, I check my phone again and she texted me back

_8:03 a.m_

_K mi pitite. On my way &No I didn't ask becuz I really dnt wanna no_

_Be Sexy;)_

I pulled my undies and my bra on along with Adam's shirt. I grabbed all my things and stuffed it back into my bag and tip toed back into the bedroom where Adam was still asleep. I sat on the edge of the bed and shook him gently

"Wake up sleepy head, it's eight" I said, smoothing down his blond hair

He groaned, opening his eyes

"You need a ride back to your place?"

"Nah Ryse is coming to pick me up. She should be here soon" I said just as my phone started playing "Gold Digger" by Jamie Foxx. "Speak of the devil" I said, swiping the green "Answer" button

"What up bitch?"

_"I'm outside slut. Get your ass down here"_

"I'll be down in a sec" I said with a laugh

_"Kay"_

Adam looked at me, shaking his head

"What?"

"I'll never understand you two. You guys are weird" he said getting out of bed, going over to his suitcase. He pulled out a pair of sweat pants and a hoodie and tossed them at me "Leaving without any pants, what would the neighbors think?"

I laughed as I slid the sweats on and pulled the hoodie over my head and he slid on his boxers

"I think everyone on this whole floor can guess what happened in this room last night. It's no secret"

He walked me into the hall laughing

"I had fun" he said wrapping his arms around my waist

"I did too" I planted a tender kiss on his lips

"Ugh don't know how bad I want to drag you back in there right now" he growled, turning me around, backing me against his door and his lips found mine, kissing me roughly. We got a little too into it and was practically doing it in the middle of the hallway

"Adam...I have to go" I said against his lips. He gave me one last peck before letting me go

"See you in Cali" he said heading back into his room

"Bye Adam" I said blowing him a kiss. There was a noise at the end of the hall at I looked to see what it was but the hall way deserted.

When I walked out the hotel's front doors, I saw my car parked next to the curb and got in on the passenger side

"Mornin toots" she said handing me a latte from Starbucks

"Thanks" I said, taking a few sips of it. I knew any second now, the 20 questions would begin so I sat back waiting, timing her to see how long it would take for her to get anxious. We rode in silence for exactly three minutes before she spoke

"So are you going to give me the dirty details or are you going to make me beg?"

I laughed

"Actually I just wanted to see how long it was going to take you to ask. It was...unbelievably good. Gail was right about him living up to his nickname"

"Damn you get to have all the fun! So.. was he better than Randy?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?"

"I'm going to take that as a no" she said rolling her eyes

- "Take it however you like slut"

My phone started ringing, playing "No Chance" and I started digging through my bag, throwing my clothes from last night into the back seat as I went. When I found it at the bottom of my bag, I swiped the green "Answer" bar

"Good morning Boss Man?"

_"Hello and how are you this morning Lacey?"_

"Great, couldn't be better"

"Yeah that's because she just got some from the Rated-R Superstar" she muttered

I pulled the phone away from my ear

"Shut up!" I hissed, playfully smacking her arm

_"That's good. So listen, I've got a project for you. I'm putting you in a group with our two newest Divas; I want you to train them and be their mentor and show them the ropes"_

"Really? That sounds awesome, I'd be happy to. When do I get to meet them?"

_"As soon as you get to the arena in California. Come straight to my office so we can discuss this further"_

"Yes sir. I'll see you in a few hours"

_"Okay Miss Hardy. Goodbye"_

"Bye"

"What was that about?" she asked, pulling into my driveway, killing the engine

"Vince wants me to train the new Divas. He's putting us in a group"

"Good luck with that. Babysitting the new girls, sounds fun. So... I was wondering...what you are going to do about Gail?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

I shrugged nonchalantly

"Play it cool. I mean I'm not just going to go in there, kick her ass for hooking up with Randy and then say 'Oh and by the way I fucked your boyfriend'. There's nothing I really can do. I mean Matt cannot find out about this. _**EVER.**_"

"Don't worry, I've got your back. I mean honestly, she had it coming. Did she really think you wouldn't find out?"

"Obviously not...The stupid bitch" I muttered as we got out the car. She tossed me my keys and I unlocked the front door.

I ran upstairs and grabbed Jeff's blow horn off my nightstand and turned it on. I stood in the hall and cleared my throat

"ATTENTION WWE SUPERSTARS! THE TIME IS NOW 8:35! WE HAVE UNTIL 9:45 TO GET TO THE AIRPORT SO I SUGGEST YOU ALL GET YOUR ASSES UP OR WE'RE ALL GOING TO BE JOBLESS! THAT IS ALL" I said, turning the horn off, skipping down the hall, hearing angry groans from each room. Matt came out of his room and glared at me

"Good Morning big brother!" I said innocently, kissing is cheek

"You. Are the definition...of Satan's wife"

"Now I'm gonna have to hide the blow horn from her" he said coming out of his room across the hall, yawning

"It's your fault! You're the one who gave it to her in the first place!"

J"Um technically I didn't give it to her. I told her where it was. I just didn't know it was gonna bite me in the ass"

"Way to go, dumbass" said a sleepy Shannon Moore, coming out of the guest rooms

"Shannon!" I said jumping into his arms "What are you doing here?"

"I was in town and thought I would stop by on my way to Shane's"

"Party huh?"

"Yup, the usual"

"Strippers?" I said, rolling my eyes

"You damn right"

I laughed. You got to love this guy. He, Matt, Jeff, and Shane were a riot when they got together.

"Same old Shannon" I said hugging him

"And the same beautiful Lacey. You get sexier every time I see you" he said grinning, giving me a once over

I heard Jeff making gagging noises. Shannon and Shane always made it their mission to hit on me and I can't say that I wasn't flattered by the attention. I used to have the biggest crush on Shane when I first moved in with Matt and Jeff six years ago and little to Matt's knowledge; I lost my virginity to him when I was seventeen. No one was home and he was supposed to be "Babysitting" me while Matt and Jeff went to the gym. We were in my room watching a movie and he moved in on me

_Flashback_

We were in my room watching "The Crush" (coincidence much?) and lounging on my bed, me snuggled up in his arms, being the love-struck teenager, wanting to be as close as possible to him. He never seemed to mind.

_"This movie is nuts" he said, shaking his head at Alicia Silverstone's character as she stripped off her clothes in front of her closet door, which hid a petrified Nick inside_

"_Yeah Darian is a psycho" I agreed, snuggling closer to him, despite of how hot it was in my room, even with the window open. It was summertime here in Cameron, North Carolina and hotter than the devil's kitchen_

_"It's sad to see a girls chase after what they can't have"_

_"Well it's not really her fault. He did lead her on when he kissed her. That's statutory rape" I inquired, taking a hearty sip of my Cherry Crush_

_"Bullshit! It's not rape if you like it. She just took it overboard. You wouldn't think it was rape if I kissed you right now" he deadpanned, quirking up an eyebrow at me, a mischievous smirk playing on his lips _

_I stopped breathing when I met his eye and saw a smirk on his oh so kissable lips. He knew I had a crush on him. He loved teasing me, getting my seventeen year old hormones get all out of whack_

_"I'm seventeen Shane and you're like what, Thirty seven?" I asked, babbling like an idiot_

_He laughed_

_"Hahaha. I'm thirty. But if I did kiss you, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't call it rape because I know you'd like it"_

_"Oh yeah? And how would you know that?" I asked, my cheeks burning red_

_He lifted my face up to meet his and stared me in the eye, touching his forehead to mine, our faces were inches apart and my heart threatened to beat right out of my chest_

_"The proof is on your face" he said before his lips touched mine for a sweet kiss. After a few seconds, the kisses got rougher and hungrier as he pinned me against the bed, my arms above my head, his body hovering over me. When he started tugging at my shorts, I hyperventilated_

_"Shane...I..."I whispered, breathless from his kisses_

_"It's your first time isn't it?" he said as if he could read my mind_

_I nodded, a little embarrassed_

_"You want me to stop?" he asked sincerely, kissing my forehead _

_With that simple gesture, my fear melted away as quickly as it had come. I shook my head no. If it was going to be anyone in the world, I'd rather it be him. After all I was really in love with him._

_Before I knew it he undressed me and we were doing it. He was as gently as possible, but it hurt like hell and I willed myself not to cry out in hurt like hell. This had to go against the laws of science. Big objects weren't supposed to go in small places. Soon pleasure took over in the pain's place _

_"Ohh, fuck Shane" I moaned_

_"You like that?" he asked biting at my neck, making me moan louder, clawing at the flesh of his shoulders. I knew I would have hickies there later_

"_Harder, fuck me harder" I begged, biting my lip as he did just what I asked and started pounding harder, drilling away like there was no tomorrow. I swear that man fucked me every which way from Sunday and I was in absolute heaven, but it was all ruined. Why, you ask? Because guess who barged in without knocking? Ding ding ding! You guessed it! Fucking Jeff._

_"Shane! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!"_

_We scrambled upright and I pulled the covers up to cover myself, frozen in place_

_Jeff raised hell at Shane, but it was nothing compared to what Matt might have done if he found out. Shane struggled into his pants as Jeff chewed him out and I listened to them bicker back and forth from the stairs until Shane left, slamming the door behind him_

_After a while, Jeff came upstairs to check on me_

_"Hey kid" he said leaning in the door frame_

_"Hey Jeff" I said awkwardly. I mean what is there to say when you catch your little sister screwing one of your best friends_

_He came in and sat next to me on my bed. There was an awkward silence_

_"You gonna talk to me about this?"_

_I shook my head, embarrassed_

_"Did he...force you into it?"_

_"God, no! Shane wouldn't do something like that Jeff!"_

_"Hey hey hey! Calm down! I have to ask these questions. I am the adult here" he said holding his hands up_

_I was silent waiting for him to say the most important thing in this situation_

_"Are you going to tell Matt?" I asked, holding my breath, waiting. If he told Matt about this, he was going to kick me out for sure. I had nowhere else to go and I sure as hell couldn't go back home. Gregg might succeed next time at killing me. Jeff sighed_

"_Well if I do, Matt will have Shane's head for sure and then blame me. So the safest thing to do is to not tell him. Let's keep this our little secret" he said patting the top of my head_

_I exhaled in relief, nodding_

_"Oh and please don't let this happen again Lacey. Do you know what it was like for me, seeing a good friend sleeping with your little sister? I swear my eyes started to bleed"_

_I laughed half-heartedly. Jeff got up and stretched_

_"Now that that's over and done with, wanna go get something to eat?"_

_"Sure"_

_*End Flashback*_

And our little secret it stayed. Jeff never brought it back up and neither did I. Shane kept his distance, but after that little fiasco, we occasionally still hooked him, much to Jeff's disapproval, but other than that, it was like it never happened

"Lace, don't you have some packing to do?" Matt asked, pushing me towards my room

"Bye Shanny! See you around" I said over my shoulder as Matt pushed

When we got to my room, I turned back to Matt with a scowl

"Overprotective much?"

"It's my job little sis. Now pack" he said with authority, heading out the door

"I'm not seventeen anymore, _Matthew_. You can't watch me forever!" I called at him

"Like hell I can't. Watch me" he called back from the hall challengingly

I laughed, telling from the tone of his voice that he wasn't joking. He's been this way since the day that I stumbled into his back yard six years ago. I guess he felt like it was his job to protect me from everything. I started packing my things for the next city.

I finished around 9:15 and dragged my luggage downstairs and just my luck, ran straight into the hoe of the hour, Gail

"There you are Lace. You disappeared last night. Where did you go?"

I tried my best not to smirk and say "I went to do the same thing you were doing, fucking my best friend's boyfriend"

"Nothing, I carpooled last night and crashed with Nat" I said with the fakest smile possible. I swear this bitch had ball of steel talking to me right now after what she did. I felt my pulse racing with anger and I knew if she didn't get out of my face, I was going to murder her.

"Hey Lace, can you come here for a sec?" I heard Ryse call from the downstairs bathroom

"On my way!" I called, practically running to the bathroom where Maryse was curling her hair, leaving Gail without a word. I pushed into the small bathroom with her and shut the door, locking it

"I want that slut OUT OF MY FUCKING HOUSE OR SO HELP ME I'M GOING TO LOSE IT!" I hissed in a loud whisper, not caring if she heard me. Ryse laughed

"I heard her trying to talk to you so I called you in here to make sure you did try to kill her on the spot"

"We can't get to Cali fast enough so I won't have to see her face! Oh and that Girls Day we planned. Tell her we canceled. We're going. She isn't"

"Will do _mi pitite_" she said starting on her makeup

"You've got twenty minutes to finish getting all dolled up, I'm going upstairs to get dressed" I said leaving out of the bathroom

M- "Okay"

I went upstairs and picked out my clothes for the day, a layered pink and yellow tank top, a pair of skinny jeans, and flip-flops. I topped it off with a pair of pink Prada sunglasses and a grey and pink Hollister bag. When that was done I sat at my vanity and did my makeup. I blended in some concealer and brushed some pink eye shadow on my lids and some eyeliner. After putting on mascara, I brushed my hair out, running some moose through it to make it look curly and let it call over my shoulders. I inspected myself in my full length mirror and brew a kiss at my reflection before grabbing my bag, phone, laptop, and car keys. I swept the room one last time to make sure I wasn't forgetting anything before heading down the hall and stopped at Jeff's room where he was still packing, talking to Shannon

"Hey Jeffy. You almost ready?

"Yeah almost. You about to leave?"

"In a bit. Please make sure you get there on time Jeff. I'm not driving back from Cali to get you like last time

"Don't worry Lace, I'll make sure he gets there"

"Yeah that makes me feel so much better. You'd be late to your own funeral" I said sarcastically, going downstairs

I checked my phone for the time and it was 9:20. I still had time to spare so I wondered into the kitchen and ate a Pop Tart and poured myself a glass of milk, leaning against the kitchen's island while I ate. When I was done, I washed out my glass and put it back in the cabinet. It was 9:24. I went to the bottom of the stairs

"Yo! I'm leaving in ten minutes so everyone who's riding with me, you better be down here in the next three!" I yelled

Maryse made her way down, with her luggage, wearing her favorite Prada sunglasses

"I am _so_ dreading this flight" she wined

"Yeah yeah yeah, quit your wining and get your ass outside and put your shit in the car" I said, hitting the "Unlock" button on my key ring then the trunk button "March young lady" I said pointing to the car

She stuck her tongue out at me and dragged her things out to the car and I laughed

"You keep that up and you'll be walking to California slut" I said grabbing my stuff, following her out to the car

We loading our things in the trunk and I started the car up.

"Where's the slut bag?" I huffed, annoyed

"I don't know but I call shot gun!" she said, hopping in the passenger seat

I sighed, annoyed. This dumb bitch is making us late! I ran back into the house and stopped at the bottom of the stairs and saw Matt

"You were going to leave and not tell your favorite brother goodbye?" he asked, pulling me into a big bear hug squeezing me insanely tight, lifting me off my feet and I laughed. He always acted like this when it was time for Jeff and I to leave. We were on Raw and he was on ECW, meaning we never really get to see each other on the road except for house shows and pay-per-views

"Ahhhh! Matt put me down!"

He set me back on my feet, still hugging me

"Please behave. I told Jeff to keep an eye on you and keep you out of trouble"

LH- "Yeah right like I'm really going to listen to Jeff of all people. You're better off getting me a real babysitter"

He rolled his eyes and knuckled my hair and I swatted his hand away playfully

LH- "See you at the next pay-per-view kid. Text me when you land" he said wondering into the kitchen

I went to the bottom of the stairs

"Gail! If you want a ride, you better get your ass down here in the next thirty seconds or I'm taking off without you!" I yelled

She came down with her luggage

"Don't get your thong in a wad Lace, I'm coming"

After she finally got her crap in the car, we took off to the airport and because she made up late, I had to haul ass on the freeway, doing ninety in a seventy. Thank god for my need for speed because we actually made it there on time. We all got our stuff out the car and found our gate and boarded the WWE's private jet. As we walked down the aisle, Gail took her seat next to Adam, who winked at me as I passed by him and I smirk in satisfaction. Ryse took her seat next to Ted, who was sitting in front of Randy and Cody. We locked eyes for a second as I passed by and my heart skipped a beat. A few aisles down, I noticed an empty seat next to Phil and as usual, like an annoying ass flea, Kelly was there, standing next to the seat, like if she stood there long enough, he would ask her to sit next to him. I walked over, once again cutting the slut off from whatever unimportant thing she was saying

"Hey Phil, this seat taken?"

"Not at all" he said smiling, obviously happy to see me. What can I say? I play a good "Captain Save 'Em"

I sat down, accidently on purpose bumping Kelly out of the way in the process as I heard the pilot on the speaker

"_Attention all passengers, we will be taking off in three minutes. Until then we would appreciate if everyone would please find a seat. Thank you and enjoy the flight"_

I looked up at Kelly, standing there looking stupid and raised my eyebrow at her and she stormed off angrily to her seat in the back and I chuckled

"That's the third time you've saved me from her, I owe you one"

"I'll hold you to that" I said flirtatiously

"I hope you do" he said yawning

"Tired?"

"Yeah, didn't sleep too well last night"

"Sleep, I'll wake you up before we land"

"You don't mind?"

"Not at all. You need the rest before we have to head to the arena. Sleep" I insisted

He nodded and pulled a pillow from above his seat and propped in up against the window, leaning his head against it before falling asleep. I decided to log into Twitter and post a tweet then answer a few from fans to pass the time:

_ LacedHeart On my way to Cali! Going to do some shopping 2morrow then a spa day:) Yay! Have a great day3_

After that got boring, I downloaded some songs from ITunes. I shut off my laptop and put my buds in my ears and played my music. After a while, my eye lids began to feel heavy and I got lost in sleep

When I woke up, I was snuggled against Phil's chest and he had one arm wrapped around me and was fidgeting with his phone in the other hand. I shifted myself and looked up at him

"Hey Sleeping Beauty" he said, smiling down at me

"Hey Punk" I said disoriented stretching "How long was I out?"

"Well, when I woke up, it was 2:20 and it's 3:10 now. If it weren't for the snoring, I would have thought you were in a coma"

I laughed and playfully shrugged his arm from around me and I pulled away and sat up, crossing my arms across my chest like an angry two year old

"I do not snore!" I said, a pout forming on my face

"Yeah you would think so because you couldn't hear yourself. You sounded like a dying moose" he said making snoring noises at me

I stuck my tongue out at him and turned my head the other way. I didn't snore... did I? No one ever complained that I snored

"Aww I'm just messing with you Lace. I'm sorry" he said pulling me back into his arms

"I don't snore" I insisted

"Of course you don't sweetheart" he said with a hint of sarcasm

"So I'm going shopping with Ryse tomorrow so you want to do something tonight after the show?"

- "Well that depends, something like what?" he asked grinning, leaning towards me

"Not that you perv" I said with a smirk and he laughed

"Tonight is fine with me. I'll meet you in the garage after the show"

- "Okay"

My phone let out a beep and it was a text from Ryse

_You 2 r SO cute 2gether_

_Be Sexy ;)_

I leaned up in my seat and saw her turned around in hers, waving. I flipped her the bird and she busted out laughing

"What's so funny?"

"Ryse, she thinks we make _such_ a cute couple" I said rolling my eyes

"Hmm. Really? Then why don't we give her something to look at then?" he said pulling me onto his lap

I straddled his waist and his lips found mine and kissed me sweetly.

An electric bolt flashed through me like nothing I've ever felt before. I pressed my body as close to him a possible to deepen the kiss and his hands went around my waist as cat calls and whistles started around us as Phil's tongue found mine

"Hey hey hey, break it up you two. I'm trying to sleep. Save it for the hotel!" John called from across the aisle, covering his head with a pillow

I laughed, climbing back into my seat, giving Phil one last peck for the hell of it and wiped the lip gloss off of his lips with my thumb and he playfully bit it before glaring at John

"Way to cock block Cena" he said rolling his eyes

"You're so very welcome" I heard him chuckle from under the pillow

Phil pulled me back into his arms once again, my back against his chest, his arms around my waist

"Later" he whispered in my ear before kissing my cheek

That sent shivers through me. At least I have something to look forward to

"I'll hold you to that too" I promised

My phone beeped again

_Lol real classy Lace_

_Be Sexy ;)_

_Only 4 ur entertainment! It was Phil's idea_

_3LacedwithLove3_

_He SO wants u & u want him 2_

_Be Sexy;)_

_Watever Ryse_

_3LacedwithLove3_

_Ha! U didn't deny it! Just admit it!_

_Be Sexy;)_

_Ugh! So maybe I like him a little, BIG WHOOP!_

_3LacedwithLove3_

_Aww thats so cute. You looove him! You want to fuuuuck him! I know somebody who's not gonna b 2 happy about that tho _ *cough cough* I think I could literally see smoke coming out of his ears _

_Be Sexy ;)_

_Randy can go fuck himself 4 all I care! He wasn't worried about me we he was with Gail last night_

_3LacedwithLove3_

_...True. So r u still going out with Punk?_

_Be Sexy ;)_

_Yea 2nite after the show_

_3LacedwithLove3_

_He say where he's takin u?_

_Be Sexy ;)_

"Talking about me?" Punk asked trying to peak over at the screen but I held out to my chest

"Maybe, maybe not." I answered, giving him my best smirk

_No not yet. I'll just have to wait n c. U going out with Ted 2nite?_

_3LacedwithLove3_

_Yea he's taking me to dinner & a movie_

_Be Sexy ;)_

_Guess the slut is on her own. I heard Adam talking 2 Cena about goin out 2nite. LMAO oh well!_

_3LacedwithLove3_

_Lmao u r truely 3less Lace. TTYL bitch_

_Be Sexy;)_

_KK bitch_

_3LacedwithLove3_

Phil and I watched a few episodes of True Blood on my laptop for a while until the jet landed around 5:30. He offered to drive me to the hotel and I agreed. It's better than taking a cab.

"Ugh I miss my car already"

"What's wrong with this one?"

"It's too...small" I said with a grimace

"You know, to be so little yourself, you don't need a car that big"

"I have a thing for big objects in life" I said shrugging

He chuckled as we pulled in front of the hotel, parked and got our stuff out. We went inside and checked in. After we got our room keys, we headed to the elevator

"Aww we're not roomies again. I was hoping we could pick up where we left off" he teased

"After what happened last time? I don't think we need to" I laughed, knowing he was referring to the last time we shared a room which was the night of Cena's party when we almost had sex. The elevator dinged on my floor

"This is me. I'll see you later Punk" I said kissing his cheek as I got off

"Yes you will" he said with a smirk as the doors closed

I rolled my suitcase down the hall until I found my room. When I went in, it was empty so I guess my roommate wasn't here yet. I decided to pack my duffel bag for tonight's show to pass the time. After getting that over with, I laid out my outfit for tonight and my dress and put my things in the closet. I texted Matt to tell him we made it here safely before painting my nails and toes pink to match my outfit for my date. With nothing to do, I went out to the living room and turned on the TV and watched Jersey Shore for a while until I heard my phone beep in the bedroom and I lazily got up to get it. I had a text from Ryse

_Guess who has a promo 2nite with LayCool!_

_Be Sexy ;)_

_No! Plz 4 all that is holy PLZ tell me its nt me_

_3LacedwithLove3_

_Yup! It's you! Good luck with that!_

_Be Sexy;)_

Great, just what I needed. As if my week couldn't start off any worse than it already has, I have to deal with LayCool. I've been having a few problems with them and I've been waiting on Vince to give me the okay, but he hasn't given me his approval yet. God please give me the restraint not to kill one of them tonight

_Thnx 4 the heads up. Who r u rooming with?_

_3LacedwithLove3_

_Nikki Bella, u?_

_Be Sexy ;)_

_IDK yet. Whoever it is hasn't gotten here yet. I need a ride 2 the arena. What time r u leaving?_

_3LacedwithLove3_

_Meet me n the lobby 7:15!_

_Be Sexy;)_

_KK I'll start getting dressed nw. C u then!_

_3LacedwithLove3_

_K!_

I grabbed a black lace bra and matching thong, shampoo, and body wash out of my bag and headed to the bathroom. Thank god it was only 6:00 so I had time to take a nice, long, hot shower. I turned on the water and stripped. I got in and let my body adjust to the temperature and the bathroom soon became steamy. I let my mind wonder to thoughts of Phil and how he held me while we slept after he found me in my bathroom and his arms around me while we slow danced. His soft lips on mine and the feeling of his cold lip ring, the weird surge that went through me at his touch. It was like a touch of magic that was so new to me, like nothing I've ever experienced, not even with Randy, but what was it? After I washed myself in my Bath & Bodyworks and shampooed my hair with Strawberry and Vanilla shampoo, I held my head under the shower head and rinsed. Turning off the water, I wrapped myself in one of the hotel towels. I dried off and slid on the black thong. Just as I was reaching for my bra, the door swung open. You have _**GOT **_to be kidding me!

"Well this is a lovely surprise" he said with a sarcastic smirk, his eyes roaming my half naked body as he licked his lips

"Jesus! What the hell are you doing here Randy?" I asked, quickly picking the towel up off of the floor, covering my exposed top half and tucked it in to make it stay

"Um this is my room too or did you forget we're roommates for the next six months?"

"Fuck" I muttered. It totally slipped my mind "I'm gonna have to deal with that later but for now, get out so I can get dressed" I said pushing him backwards out of the doorway but he grabbed my waist and pulled me towards the bed and fell over on to it, with me on top. He grabbed my thighs so I was straddling his waist

"Randy what the hell are you..." I said before his lips shut me up. I melted against him for a second before I realized what was happening and pulled away "What are you _doing_?" I asked, rolling off of him but he quickly rolled on top of me, pinning me under him, my arms above my head

"Damn you smell good" he said, burying his face in my neck before biting my sweet spot and a moan escaped my mouth even though I was trying so hard to fight it

"Randy...stop" I managed to whisper, even though it was supposed to come out sounding stronger than that. I didn't know if I wanted to push him away or pull him closer

He hooked my leg around his waist and I felt his member against my thigh through his jeans

"Don't act like you don't miss me Lace" he said, tugging the towel wrapped around my chest open, throwing it to the floor

"Randy wait...stop" I said weakly as he took one of my nipples into his mouth. I tried to push him away, but he wasn't taking no for an answer

He ripped off my thong, grinning evilly and flipped me over onto my hands and knees before pulling off his pants and boxers and pushed himself into me roughly and I cried out in pleasure as his strokes came faster and harder. He gripped my hips with one hand and the other grabbed a handful of my hair, pulling my head back

"You still want me to stop?" he growled in my ear, biting my neck again, this time harder

I was disoriented between pleasure and pain and moaned loudly. Damn him! He knew if there was anything in the world that turned me on more, it was rough sex. I had no choice but cave

"No don't stop! Fuck me Randy, just like that" I cried out as he started pounding me harder and harder, his strokes coming in short, long thrusts, driving me half out of my mind in a way only he could.

"Fuck! I want to hear you scream my name Lacey!" he panted, his thrust coming faster, hitting my spot

"Randy! Fuck, do it harder! I begged

"Louder!"

LH- "Shit I'm gonna cum! Randy!" I screamed, moaning his name louder as I felt my was tighten around him and I released and so did he. I collapsed onto the bed and he pulled out and fell onto a pillow beside me, both of us panting, gasping for air. He looked at me, smirking

"God I hate you" I spat at him and he just laughed

"No you don't" he said, giving me his famous cocky smirk

"You are by far the most bipolar fucking person I've ever met in my life. What was that? One minute your pissed, going all IED on me, speeding out of my driveway, and the next, your you come out of nowhere and practically rape me! I ought to press charges"

"Oh don't give me that bull like you didn't like it" he said rolling his eyes

"I didn't!" I lied

"That's not what you were saying a few minutes ago. Or do I need to refresh your memory with round two?" he said, moving on top of me, kissing my neck and I quickly pushed him away before he tried to seduce me all over again

"Damn it stop doing that!" I said feeling him smirk against my neck "What do you want Randy?" I said pushing him away. He stopped and looked up at me

"I heard about your date with Punk"

"Ah so the truth finally comes out! You're jealous" I said with a smirk. I knew it!

"Yeah Lacey I am. I'm not even going to pretend that I'm not. I'm jealous that you replaced me, but I'm not letting you go just like that. You know why? Because I know deep down, you love me as much as I love you"

"Why can't you get it through your thick ass skull that I don't love you?" I said, not completely sure if I was trying to convince him or myself

"Because I'm just as stubborn as you are, Lacey and I'm going to be annoyingly persistent until you admit that you love me too" he said, kissing down my neck again. When he got to my spot again, he bit it and I let a moan escape my mouth in pleasure filled pain "A little something to keep me on your mind" he said as he kissed my lips before climbing off of me, going into the bathroom

I rolled my eyes and got up and pulled out another thong from my suitcase and slid it on and then put on my bra and got dressed. It was 6:45 and I wasn't even close to ready yet because of Randy's attack. Got, talk about sex by fucking surprise! After I finish putting on my clothes, I pulled out my carry-around mini vanity and started on my makeup. I put on black eye shadow on my lower top lid and gray above it and thick eyeliner, then dabbed some lip gloss on my lips. When I was finished it was 7:05, right on time and I texted Ryse

_Leaving my room. Wait till I tell you who just showed up_

_3LacedwithLove3_

_KK I'll be down in a sec_

_Be Sexy ;)_

I grabbed duffle bag and packed my dress, shoes, purse, and jewelry for my date and headed out to the living room out the door

"Where are you going Lace?" he called from the couch

"I'm riding with Ryse to the arena. Later!" I called, shutting the door before he could respond

I took the elevator to the lobby where Ryse was waiting

"So what happened?"

"Well my roommate showed up. Guess who it was"

"Who?" she asked as we walked to the car and threw our bags in the back seat before getting in

"Randy! I totally forgot that I arranged for us to be roommates for the next six months and he totally attacked me! I said, punching in the address to the arena in the GPS

"Are you saying that you had sex with him?" she said, her blue eyes wide

"Kinda, I mean he just..pounced on me and I wasn't exactly easy to tell him no. Then he started talking crazy, telling me he was jealous that I was going out with Punk and that he was going to make me realize that I love him"

"Wow that's...so not Randy. Damn you must really have him hooked. Well...that explains that monster of a hickey on your neck" she said laughing her ass off

"What!?" I yelled, pulling down the visor, looking at my neck in the little mirror. Damn! This thing is fucking huge! "Fuck! I'm doing to kill him!"

Ryse just kept laughing like it was the funniest thing she's ever seen

- "Ryse shut the fuck up this isn't funny!" I barked at her in a whine, only making her laugh more as I pulled my makeup bag out of my duffle. I covered it the best I could and brushed some of my hair over to the side to hide it.

We pulled into the arena's parking garage and went inside. There were a bunch of techies running around, getting ready for the show. It was already 8:40

"I have to go talk to Vince and meet the new Divas. I'll catch up with you later

"Later" she said going into the Diva's Locker Room

When I found Vince's office, I knocked on the door

"Come in!"

I opened the door and found Vince sitting behind his desk. Two girls were sitting in the chairs across from him

"Hey Vince" I said shaking his hand

"Nice to see you Lacey. Let me introduce you to the newest members of the WWE Family. This is Kaisie" he said as a blond girl with pink streaks stepped forward and stuck out her hand and I shook it

"Nice to meet you"

K- "Nice to meet you too"

VM- "And this is Sky"

The other girl with jet black hair and blue highlights with a nose piercing came forward and I shook her hand too. Wow this girl could be my long lost sister with blue eyes!

VM- "Well you girls have the rest of the night to get acquainted before your debute tonight. This is the beginning of The Rebellion's rivalry with LayCool. Go get your script from the writers and have fun!" he said shooing us out of his office

We went to get our script

"You guys ready to kick some LayCool ass?"

"Always" Sky said

"Hellz yeah!" cheered Kaisie and I laughed

"So here's the plan. After LayCool's match tonight, we ambush them and clear the ring and I introduce you" I said, opening the door to my locker room and they made their selves comfy on the couch. I turned on the TV where Raw was going on the air. Someone knocked on my door. "Miss Hardy we need you for your promo" the techie said

"Wish me luck girls" I said heading out the door

*Sky's P.O.V*

I watched the TV as Lacey's promo aired on the titatron. The camera turned on and LayCool came on and the crowd booed

*Promo*

_"Ugh Lay, I'm getting sooo bored. There's no good competition to beat these days" said Michelle_

_"I know Chell. We've beaten just about everyone worthy to be in our presence" The British Diva said, inspecting her manicured nails_

_"Well I guess everyone can't be as good as us because we're.."_

_"Flawless" they said together_

_Lacey walked into the frame and the crowd went crazy. I wish I could be as good as her one day._

_"No competition huh? Well I haven't gotten my hands on you two yet but I know other people who would enjoy beating your faces in more than I would"_

_The crowd cheered again_

_"Oh yeah? And who might that be?" asked Layla_

_"You're going to have to wait and see shrimp. Watch your backs because things are about to change around here" she said sizing Michelle up, flashing that famous smirk before she walked away_

_Michelle and Layla exchanged confused glances as the camera went off and back to Jerry and Cole_

_"What do you think Lacey was talking about Cole?"_

_"I don't know but by the look of that diabolical smirk, The Princess of Xtreme has something up her sleeve and it's not going to be pretty"_

*End Promo*

They started promoting the next match before they went to commercial.

"I can't wait to get my hands on them" I said, bouncing on her toes, hyping herself up

"Me either. They've gotten too comfortable thinking their 'Flawless'" Kaisie said mockingly in a high pitched voice "Their faces aren't going to be flawless when we're done with them" she said darkly

Lacey walked in with a scowl on her face

"You two handle the little shrimp. I want Michelle" she stated, viciousness oozing off her words

"Cool with me" I said with a shrug

"You know, I think this could be the beginning of something beautiful" she said with a satanic smile

She's damn right it is

*Lacey's P.O.V*

The rest of the show went on and me and the girls got to know each other. Sky is a real bad ass and lives by her own rules, just like me and I could tell that she would do some serious damage in the ring. Kaisie is an extremist, also like me and hardcore. She's the type of girl who could be the ultimate bitch if you pissed her off. Around 10:15, LayCool's match came up and we started getting dressed

Sky started stretching her arms behind her head. I sat on the floor and stretched my legs while Kaisie rolled her neck and shoulders. A techie knocked on my door again "Gorilla position in two minutes!"

"Ready to kill?" I said leading them out the door

"You know it" said Kaisie

"Let's do this"

LayCool won against Beth and Gail (cheating as usual) and as they celebrated, my music hit and Kaisie, Sky, and I ran out to the ring and attacked them from behind. Sky and Kaisie tag teamed Layla while I took care of Michelle. I heard Jerry from commentary yell shockingly

"Who are those two girls with Lacey, Cole?

"I don't know but their wiping the floor with Layla!"

Layla managed to roll out of the ring and get away and I clotheslined Michelle out the ring and she scurried up the ramp to Layla, who hugged her ad they looked at us in the ring, furious. I grabbed a mic and laughed

"What's wrong girls? Isn't this what you wanted? Competition? Well you've got it! Meet our two new Divas, Sky!" I said motioning for her to step forward and she held up the Rock sign and the crowd went nuts "And Kaisie!"

She stepped forward and blew the crowd kisses Maria style and winked

"And we are The Rebellion and next week it's us...against you two and a partner of your choice in a three on three Divas tag team match! You better bring it bitches!" I said dropping the mic as the crowd cheered and I raised Kaisie and Sky's hands up in victory as LayCool watched from the ramp and went backstage

"Well there you have it ladies and gentlemen. Next week, a three on three Divas tag team match. LayCool vs The Rebellion!

"And I can't wait to see what these new young ladies got Cole!"

We left the ring and went up the ramp, stopping to strike our new signature pose, me in the middle with my arms up and Kaisie to my left blowing a kiss, and Sky on my right doing the rock sign before we went backstage

"That was awesome! They loved us out there!"

"I can't wait, our first match is next week!" Kaisie said, bouncing around with excitement

"Alright so how about we hit the gym on Wednesday so I can see what you got a work on a few things"

"That sounds great" she replied

" That's cool with me boss" said Sky

We grabbed a bottle of water from catering and went back to my room. They watched the last match of the night while I took another shower and got ready for my date and used a jumbo curling iron and curled big curls into my hair to make it look wavy. I work natural makeup with a little pink eye shadow. The damn hickey was getting darker and I had to smother it with concealer.

"Where are you going all dolled up Lace?" Sky asked when I came out

"I have a date if you must know" I shot at her playfully

"With who?" asked Kaisie from her spot on the couch

"Phil" I said packing up all my things

"As in CM Punk?" she said a look flashing across her face but before I could figure out what it was, it was gone

Why is everybody saying that?

"Yes, as in _CM Punk_. Well, I'm out. You two know how to get back to the hotel?"

"Yeah we're good. I put our numbers in your phone. We'll call you if we need anything. Have fun on your date" Sky said.

L"Kay!" I said, slinging my duffle over my shoulder, leaving out the door. I pulled my phone out of my purse and texted Phil

_On my way 2 the garage_

_3LacedwithLove3_

_Waiting by the car beautiful_

_SES_

_K b there in a sec ;)_

_3LacedwithLove3_

I slid my phone back into my purse just as someone bumped into me and I stumbled backwards but strong arms caught me before I feel. I looked up and saw no other than Randy

"You look beautiful Lace"

"Thanks Orton" I said, noticing he was still holding me, a little to close than necessary, his face too damn close

"Umm..Randy" I said, looking down at his arms

"Oh sorry" he said letting go of me " So you on your way out with Punk?"

"Yes I am" I said smugly

"So I'll see you back at the hotel room so we can finish what we started" he said walking away

"Don't count on it Randall!" I called after him

I got to the garage and saw Phil leaning against his rental and when he saw me, a smile broke out on his face as I made my way over

- "You look beautiful" he said, taking my bag for me, kissing my cheek and I felt my face burn red in a blush

"Thanks"

He smiled and opened the passenger door for me and helped me inside. He went around and got in on the driver's side

"So where are we going?"

"You'll see when we get there" he said still grinning

We left the arena and got on the interstate. After a while of driving I got impatient

"Phil, where are we going?"

He laughed, taking my hand, intertwining our fingers

"Do you realize that you've asked me that six times in the thirty minutes we've been in the car?"

"Patience isn't one of my strong suit. So why won't you tell me where you're taking me? Wait...are you kidnapping me?" I asked playfully looking afraid

"Damn you figured it out!" he said as we pulled into the parking lot of a beautiful Italian across the street from the beach. "We're here"

He got out and came over to my side to help me out of the car and we walked hand in hand inside. We sat down and ordered our drinks and food. The conversation flowed perfectly and I found Phil easy to talk to. I told him things that I've never told anyone. Phil paid and when we left, instead of leading me to the car, we walked across the street to the pier and walked on the board walk, his arm wrapped around me

"Let's play ten questions" I offered

"Why not twenty?"

"Ten sounds better. It limits the amount of personal questions people come up with. My first eight will be random and the last two will be personal"

"Ladies first" he said in a gentlemanly fashion

"Okay hmmm...when's your birthday?"

"October 26, 1978"

"Wow you're an old man" I laughed

"Next question" he said, playfully rolling his eyes

"Awww you know I didn't mean it" I said, kissing his cheek "That was payback for earlier"

"Ohhh you mean about you snoring like a wildebeest" he said with a smirk

"I do not!"

"How would you know if your asleep?"

"Ugh, next question! What's your favorite soda?"

"That's easy, Pepsi"

"Duh I should have known that. Okay umm...What's your favorite color?"

"Red" he said swinging our hands back and forth"

"Okay. Why did you decide to become Straight Edge?"

"Ah, the million dollar question. My father was a drunk and used to beat on my mother when he was in one of his moods and I swore to myself that I would never be like him. So I never touched alcohol or did drugs and pledged to be Straight Edge"

"That very admirable, Phil. I'm sorry about your father. I kind of know how you feel"

"Really? How?" he asked curiously

"Uh uh uh save it for your own questions. So what's your ideal date?"

"This one. Being here with you" he said, sitting on a nearby bench, pulling me down next to him

I felt my face grow warm and smiled. What was it about him that made me melt inside like this? I felt like a teenager all over again

That's cute" he said, stroking my burning cheek with the back of his hand

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes

"What's your favorite band?"

"A band called Gallows. The lead singer is Straight Edge"

"I've heard of them before. He got a tattoo while he did a show one time, he's awesome. So if you could have any job besides wrestling, what would it be?"

"Hmmm probably a tattoo artist. I have an obsession with tattoos"

"Really? I hadn't noticed" I said sarcastically "So here's where things get personal. What's up with you and Kelly?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he teased "There's nothing going on between us. We went on one date and that was all and since then she's been hell bent on sleeping with me" he said with a shrug

"Wow she's so pathetic" I laughed. That girl really had problems "Okay next question. Who's your favorite Diva?" I asked, smiling smugly

"If I don't say you, will you be pissed at me?"

"Very"

"You know you're my favorite Diva" he said in a kiss ass tone

"I'd better be" I said laying my head on his shoulder

"You only have one question left"

"I know. So my last question. Why did you ask me out?"

"Because I wanted to get to know you more and that's not the easiest thing to do with Randy around. He's not my biggest fan is he?" he said with a smirk

"Randy isn't anyone's biggest fan when they get in between us" I said rolling my eyes "Okay your turn"

"Okay, when's your birthday?"

"October 31, 1986"

"Wow five days after mine"

"Maybe we should have a joined party to celebrate"

I heard the waves below us crashing together and the wind blew, making me shiver

"Ready to go?" he asked, pulling me onto my feet, sliding his arms out of his jacket and placing it around my shoulders as we started walking back.

Always the gentleman.

"Thanks" I said, slipping my arms through the sleeves, breathing in the smell of his cologne then looped my arm through his

"What's your favorite soda?"

LH- "Cherry Crush"

"Ah a classic. You have good taste"

I laughed

"Hmm...what's your favorite color?"

"Orange"

We walked in silence while he thought

"If you were to get another tattoo, what would it be?"

LH- "Probably the word "Dreamer" with some kind of design around it"

"Hmm, interesting. So, something I've been dying to know, why did you get a Hummer?"

There was a story behind why I got my Hummer involving having sex with Randy in his but I think I'm going to keep that to myself

"I fell in love with Randy's. Now I see why guys love trucks and big cars. Their addicting"

"You sound like such a guy. Next question; would you want your first child to be a girl or boy?"

"Where did that come from?" I asked, a little freaked at how he jumped from cars to kids

"Curiosity. I'm unpredictable; you'll never know what I'll do next"

"Your right about that... I guess a boy. I don't know if I'd be cable to deal with a mini me"

He chuckled before hitting me with the next question

"So, if we dated, which one of your brothers would be the hardest to get through?"

"Matt" I said instantly and he laughed

"I knew you would say that" he said laughing

"Jeff is okay with anything I do as long as it's what I want and if I'm happy he's happy. Matt on the other hand... he's very overprotective of me"

"I'll keep that in mind" he said as we crossed the street to the car. After he helped me in and got in on the driver's side we drove back to the hotel and he was silent

"All out of questions, Punk?"

"Not even close. Now it's time for my personal questions. What happened with you and Randy that day I found you in the bathroom?"

Damn, I was hoping he wouldn't bring that up. I sighed heavily before answering

"We got into an argument...about you"

"Me? What did I do?" he asked innocently

"He kind of.. saw us making out by the bar at the party. Then I asked him why he cared so much because I wasn't his girlfriend and he... told me I was because he loved me. When I didn't say it back, he left"

"Sooo when I found you in the bathroom..." he trailed off

I really hate talking to people about this problem I have. It's really embarrassing and disgusting and I really hate when people see me like that

"It's happens when I'm really upset"

"That must suck"

"Yeah" I said embarrassingly

"So how did you end up with Matt and Jeff?" he continued, changing the subject, thank god.

"It's kind of a long story in a story" I warned

"We have time" he insisted

"Well, I never met my real father. He used to beat on my mom and she left him when she was pregnant with me. When I was sixteen my mom married my step dad, Gregg. One day they got into an argument and he hit her and she ran out of the house, leaving me behind. I waited all night for her to come back, and around three in the morning, there was a knock on the door and I ran to answer it, but it was the police. The officer told me that that my mom was hit by an eighteen wheeler who ran a red light and she died in the ambulance"

"I'm so sorry Lacey" he said, taking my hand in his

"It's okay. It was her time to go I guess. I found ways to cope but Gregg didn't. Right after she died, he started drinking. He'd go out and drink all night and then would come home drunk and take his anger out on me. A year went by and it got worse and worse. When I was seventeen, he came home piss drunk at like three in the morning. He tried to...he started touching me and when I fought back, he hit me and kicked me in the side and cracked my ribs. I ran out the house into the woods and into Matt and Jeff's backyard. I passed out and Matt found me. Gregg broke one of my ribs and it punctured one of my lungs and if Matt didn't find me, I would have died. After I got out of the hospital, they took me in and adopted me and I haven't see Gregg since"

We pulled into the hotel lot and he parked and killed the engine

"I'm so sorry that happened to you Lace" he said, squeezing my hand

"Don't be because I'm not. If it never happened, I would have never found Matt and Jeff. I don't know what I would do without them" I whispered, getting choked up. No one loved Matt and Jeff more than I did. I could never thank them enough for taking a kid in they didn't even know. I thank god for them every chance I get.

We got out and he carried our bags and laced our fingers as we went inside. When we got in the hotel lobby, he wrapped an arm around my shoulder and I wrapped an arm around his waist as we got on the elevator. Then I remembered. We're back at the hotel and that meant that I'd have to sleep in my room. In a one bed suit. With Randy. I'll be damned!

"Who's your roommate?" I asked, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"Cena, but I doubt he's here"

"Want some company? I'd rather not go back to my room" I said thinking of the having to share a bed with Randy part

"Be my guest" he said, snaking his arms around my waist, resting his chin on my shoulder

I pushed the "3" button for my floor

"Why don't you go ahead and I'll be up in a minute" I insisted. I'd rather not take my chances on Randy being awake to see me packing to spend the night with Punk. He'll seriously have an IED fit. The elevator dinged on my floor as the doors opened and I stepped off

"Room 312 on the eighth floor" he said handing me my duffle with a smile before the door closed

I smiled to myself as I walked to my room. Tonight had been perfect. Punk's really growing on me. I said a quick prayer that Randy was asleep before pulling my key out of my purse, unlocking the door while holding my breath, and going inside. All the lights were out, a good sign that he was asleep. I tiptoed into the bedroom where he was passed out and pulled my suitcase out of the closet, careful not to make any loud noises and pulled out my pajamas, a pink lace bra and matching undies, and everything I needed to take a shower. I silently emptied my duffle bag and filled it with my outfit for tomorrow and everything else I needed. I put my suitcase back in the closet and crept out of the room, shutting the door silently behind myself. After a quick show, I got dressed in my pajamas. I had to towel dry my hair because I couldn't use my blow dryer without waking up Randy, so I brushed it out and put it in a high ponytail. Finishing up with a few strays of Victoria Secret's "Pink" perfume, I grabbed my duffle and left. I went up to Punk's room and knocked on the door. He opened, wearing only a pair of black sweats, a diet Pepsi in hand

"Hey beautiful" he said, moving out the way to let me in, his eyes roaming my body from my long toned legs to my C-cup breasts and I could tell he liked what he saw

I dropped my duffle by the door and sat down on the couch and he followed, sitting next to me

"Look what I got you" he said, handing me a can of Cherry Crush. I laughed

"You're the best" I said taking it from him, opening it, drinking deeply

"I try. So you want to watch a movie?"

"Sounds good to me" I said, pulling my legs up on the couch

He turned on the TV and hit the "On Demand" button and scrolled through the latest movies

"How about 'the Uninvited"? Haven't seen that one yet"

"Perfect, me neither" I said, taking a sip of my soda

He started the movie and got us a blanket from the closet and I snuggled up against him. He had one arm wrapped around me and the other behind his head as we watched the movie. About halfway through it, my mind started replaying the questions he had asked me earlier

"Hey Phil?" I said, propping myself up to look at him

"Yeah?"

"You still have one question left"

"Yeah I know. I'm still thinking about whether or not I should ask it"

"Ask me" I insisted

" Hmm I don't know. It might be too soon. Tonight went so well I don't want to ruin it" he said with a shy smile

"Oh come on! What's the worst that could happen?" I teased

"I might not like the answer"

"Well you'll never know until you ask"

"Okay fine. My last question is...How do you feel about me Lacey?" he asked, his beautiful green eyes burning deeply into mine and I had to remind myself how to breathe before I could answer

"I...I'm in strong like with you Punk. I really am" I answered honestly because I truthfully was

"Good because I'm in strong like with you too" he whispered before closing the distance between us with a soft passionate kiss and I swear my heart burst into inextinguishable flames

He maneuvered so that I was on my back and he was hovering over me, not breaking the kiss and grabbed my thigh and kissed down my neck and my hands tangled through that sexy dark hair

"I'm not letting you get away this time" he said against my lips

"Good thing I don't plan on leaving" I murmured

He smiled as he got up, pulling me towards his bedroom, attaching his lips back to mine

We undressed each other on the way and when we finally made it to our destination, he laid me down gently on my back

"There's no turning back after this. You're stuck with me" he whispered, caressing my cheek

"I wouldn't want it any other way" I said as my lips found his and the rest became indescribable

I lay in his arms silently, our bodies covered in a sheen of sweat. The early morning sun was peeking through a crack in the curtains and I looked at the clock. It was 6:22 a.m., but I couldn't force myself to sleep because my mind kept playing back the night's passion. Last night had been absolutely mind blowing and I felt like nothing could take away my high I was feeling right now. I felt Phil gently stroking my bare shoulder, sensing that I was still awake and pulled me closer and I turned around to face him and he smiled sleepily

"I guess this changes thing, huh?"

"Pretty much" I said, pecking his lips before snuggling back into his arms as sleep finally came to me. Life seemed pretty damn good right now, but the question is for how long?


	5. Cloud Nine

_A.N- Sorry this took so long! I have to finish my senior project for school and I've been so stressed out and busy! Ugh, thank god graduation is around the corner and I'm beyond excited! So here's chapter five. I want to say thank you to everyone who favorite, followed, and reviewed this story! I lost interest in writing this story a few years ago and since I posted it here on fan fiction, I've got a lot of positive feedback and I've been inspired! Thanks again. This chapter is a bit long, but I hope you enjoy it! Happy reading!_

_Disclaimer- I only own Lacey, Sky, and Kaisie. Everyone else belongs to the WWE_

_**Warning!**_

_**This story contains some sexual content and swearing! Don't say I didn't warn you!**_

_P.S- If you want to know what Lacey, Sky, and Kaisie look like and if you would like to know what Lacey's outfits look like, follow the Polyvore links at the end of this chapter_

_._

_._

_._

_._

I was pulled out of my sleep by someone barging into the bedroom. Phil pulled the covers from over his head to see who it was.

"Damn, when I said save it for the hotel, I didn't think you would take me seriously." John said with a chuckle "I believe these are yours." He laughed, tossing my bra and panties on the bed, which were discarded in the sitting room just outside the door by Phil last night in our haste to get to the bedroom last night.

Phil pulled the duvet around me to make sure I was fully covered

"You have the worst timing ever." Phil groaned, annoyed. I scooted over until I was in his arms and kissed the base of his neck. He tightened his hold on me with a yawn.

"Oh please, don't mind me. I just came to grab a quick shower and then I'm gone, so you can go back to whatever it was you crazy kids were doing." He retorted, shooting me a sly grin "Well, at least I can tell Randy I found you. He's been worried sick about you all night."

Now I knew that was a lie. Randy knew exactly where I was and who I was with last night. What he's really worried about is rather or not I was still with Phil

"Tell Randall that he does not have to worry about Lacey. She's in good hands." He said, kissing my forehead. John laughed, shaking his head at me before going into the bathroom.

When I heard the shower turn on, I got up and slipped on my bra and panties, Phil following suit, sliding into his boxers and sweats from last night

"I'm going to go downstairs and grab what's left of breakfast. You want anything?" he asked, pulling a T-shirt over his head

"A chocolate muffin, if they have any?"

"I'll try my best." He said and with a wink, was gone.

I went into the living room and grabbed the rest of my clothes off the floor and slid them on before knocking on the bathroom door

"Open up Cena!"

The door swung open, revealing John in a pair of basketball shorts and shirtless. I couldn't help but to admire his Adonis-like body and how good his ass looked in those shorts. Fuck a quarter; you could bounce a bank off that thing.

"How is it that you have more ass than me?" I joked, grabbing a handful of his amazing butt. He swatted my hand away

"Be jealous"

I pushed my way in and began brushing my teeth, avoiding the stupid smirk on John's face in the mirror. When I was finished I had to ask

"Okay, what's with the face?"

"So you and Punk, huh?" he asked, smirk turning into a goofy grin

"Mind your damn business." I spat with a playful grin of my own "Eyes closed." I demanded as I pulled my tank top over my head and pulled my shorts off, leaning over to turn on the shower

"Nothing I haven't seen before." He said. I could feel his eyes burning holes on my polka dot-clad rear end. "I knew it would happen one day. Randy's not going to be a happy camper when he finds out you slept with him" he said in a sing-song tone, closing his eyes

"Randy doesn't have to find out about shit because you are not going to tell him. It's none of his business." I sniffed. Pulling off my bra and panties, I stepped into the walk-in shower

"I think it is his business when he fucks you hours before you go on a date with him." He deadpanned

I poked my head out the glass door

"He told you about that?" I wined, making him laugh

"You had to know he was going to." He grinned, applying a layer of shaving cream to his face before gliding a Gillette razor over his face in smooth motions

"Whatever he told you, it's a lie. He technically raped me, I had no choice!" I said, defending myself, taking a mental note to kick his ass next time I saw him while I soaped up

"He said you would say that. You know that saying 'It's not rape if you liked it'? And from what he told me, you _loved_ every second of it."

Boy, do I remember that saying.

"Fuck you." I spat, earning another laugh from him

"Apparently that's his job. Along with Punk's….. And Adam's so I've heard. Three guys in two days, Lace? You're a fucking pimp."

"How the hell did you find out about that!?"

"The whole damn floor could hear you two, Lace!"

I smirked. Where we _that_ loud?

"Everyone doesn't know it was me right?"

"No. Luckily, Adam and I were the only Superstars on that floor, as far as I know."

"Good, because I would hate for Phil to hear about that little rendezvous" I said, shutting off the water. John handed me a towel and I wrapped it around myself, once again going out into the living room to get my duffel bag, carrying into the bedroom so I could get dressed. I pulled out my clothes for the day and yanked on my panties. John opened the door unannounced, peeking around it just as I was hooking on my bra. I was comfortable getting dressed in front of him because we were pretty close like that. I mean he would flirt sometimes and I would flirt back, but it was all innocent. He never tried anything with me.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you Ryse was looking for you too."

"Shit." I cursed to myself. I totally forgot about out shopping spree today. I dug through my bag and found my phone. It was dead I searched my bag for my charger and when I came up with nothing, turned it upside down, dumping everything out. "Fuck" I muttered, realizing it was not in there. I must have forgotten it in my room. Great, now I'm going to have to go deal with Randy.

"Hey, John? Have you seen Randy this morning?" I called, praying that he would say no

"He should be in his hotel room." He yelled from the couch in the living room

Shit! Well, I might as well get this over with. I finished getting dressed, put on some shoes, and padded out to the living room, where John was watching _Tom & Jerry_.

"Big ass kid" I muttered as I walked to the door, sliding my feet into my UGGS "If I'm not back before Phil, tell him I went to get my charger from my room."

"Kay" he said, not looking up from the TV

Once in the hall, I called the elevator and rode it to my floor, sliding the key in the door and went in. Randy was on the couch, phone in hand, texting away.

"'Sup Lacey." He said, not looking up from his phone

"Randy." I said simply, going into the bedroom. I spotted my charger in the wall next to the nightstand and plugged it up. Out of nowhere two arms snaked around my waist

"You didn't come back last night" he said in my ear, voice husky

"I told you not to wait up." I said, inhaling the familiar scent of AXE he always wore

He sat down on the bed and pulled me to him so that I was standing in between his legs. He laced our fingers "How was your date?"

"Fine." I answered. I was not about to go into details with him. He nodded before studying my face

"What?" I asked, annoyed at his staring

"You slept with him, didn't you?" he answered with a question of his own

What the fuck? How did he know?!

"That's none of your business" I said, snatching my hands out of his grip. He pulled them back

"I already know you did. It's all over your face." He said standing so he towered over me, his blue orbs blazing, making me tear my gaze away

"That's what I thought." He said, smirking "Was he better than me? Does he know that you like to be kissed here?" he said, kissing the tender spot on my neck "Or here?" he placed a kiss on my collar bone "Did you do that thing I like with him?" he asked, his breath hitting my neck, making me shiver. "Does he know that you like it rough?" he said as his teeth grazed over the tender flesh. Before I could protest, he dipped his head down and captured my lips with his. "Face it Lace, no other man will know your body the way I do."

'Stop it." I hissed pushing him back, turning my attention back to my phone, my back to him, powering it on. I refused to let him get to me. Not after what Punk and I shared last night. I really wanted this relationship to work out and I would be damned if I would let Randy ruin this for me. He pulled me back against his massive chest and kissed me again, this time more aggressively

"Stop." I pleaded against his lips, but Randy was never one to take no for an answer "Stop!" I shouted, shoving him away with all my might, finally finding my voice. He chuckled when I sat on the bed, my head swaying, dizzy from his kiss. Why did he have to have this effect on me?

"You're so damn stubborn" he muttered

"I have to go." I said, quickly ripping my charger out of the socket along with my phone, the guilty feely making my stomach churn. Why couldn't he just leave me alone? Why was he trying to ruin my relationship before it even began? Bile rose in my throat and I knew what was coming next. I have to get out of here. **Fast**

"Lace" Randy called after me as I hightailed it out of there and down the hall. I stabbed at the call button a few times impatiently and got on when the doors opened. My stomach rolled and I clenched my teeth together to force the contents of my stomach to stay down. When I ran into the room passed John, he jumped up

'Lace, you okay?"

Making it to the bathroom, I dropped to my knee and prayed to the porcelain gods. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I felt a hand pull my hair back from my face and another stroking my back. Thank god for John. When the storm finally passed, I pulled my head out of the toilet and wiped my face.

"Jesus, Lace, what the hell happened?" he asked, concerned big brother-like look on his face.

"Randy happened to me that is what." I laughed shakily, wiping my mouth on a nearby towel and began brushing my teeth for the second time

"What did he do?"

"He's just being his normal douchebag self. Don't worry about it John. I'm sorry you had to see that. I'm fine now." I promised, heading into the bedroom with him right on my heel.

"You know, Lace, Randy really does love you. He has for a while now. Why won't you give him a chance?"

"Oh god John, not you too!" I huffed "Look, I really like Phil and I would like to see how far this relationship goes before I screw it up. If Randy 'loves me'…" I said with air quotes "As much as he claims, he'd let me go."

"True, but this is _Randy_ we are talking about and we both know that he's stubborn and hard headed and right now, he's hell-bent on winning you back." he laughed

I rolled my eyes. I should have known that Randy would have John be a bug in my ear. They were best friends after all. Fucking traitor.

I plugged my phone into the wall and powered it on and texted Ryse

_Hey, you've been lookin 4 me?_

_3LacedWithLove3_

_Yea, what time are we hitting the mall?_

_Be Sexy ;)_

Phil sauntered back in

"Hey, sorry I took so long. I got caught up talking to Jericho." He said, handing me a giant chocolate muffin, before sitting on the bed

"Thanks." I said, kissing his cheek, sitting next to him as I texted Ryse back

_Mite as well start early. Since Gail is uninvited, I was thinking about asking Kaisie and Sky to tag along_

_3LacedWithLove3_

_Sure. The more the merrier_

_Be Sexy ;)_

_Great. Meet me in my rm in 30_

_3LacedWithLove3_

_K!_

_Be Sexy ;)_

I scrolled through my contacts until I found Sky's number and composed a quick text

_Hey girly. I'm going shopping wit Ryse & was wondering if u and Kaisie wanted to cme_

_3LacedWithLove3_

_Hell yea! Count us in_

_*Sky's The Limit*_

_Great, meet me in rm 312 in 30mins_

_3LacedWithLove3_

_Gottcha boss_

_*Sky's The Limit*_

I laughed at the boss bit and took a huge bite out of my muffin.

"So, what are you going to do while I'm gone? I asked, taking another giant bite. Phil wiped a bit of chocolate off of my lip and licked his finger before answering

"Probably hit the gym with John."

"That doesn't sound like fun at all. I know! You should come to the mall with us!"

"You're shitting me right?" he asked, a horrified expression on his face "Throw me to the wolves, why don't you! I know how you and Frenchie get when it's time to shop. I'd have to drag you out by your hair"

I laughed at how he referred to Ryse as "Frenchie".

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm not that bad!" I said, feigning hurt

"Bullshit. Like I said, I'd have to drag you out. I'll stick to the gym."

"You suck" I mumbled, finishing the rest of my muffin

"I'm sorry, I couldn't understand a word you said you over that sounds of you being a fat ass. Do you want to run that by me again?" he joked

"I said," I said clearly after I swallowed "you _suck"_

"Oh really?" he said, sizing me up with a mischievous grin

"Yeah"

His hands shot out to my ribs and started tickling me. I squirmed, laughing hysterically, trying to get away, but he pinned me down on the bed

"Phil cut it out! I can't breathe!" I managed between laughs as we rolled off the edge of the bed, hitting the floor with a loud thud. Sadly I was being flattened under Phil's weight "Ow, fat ass, your killing me" I giggled

He chuckled, rolling over so that I was sitting on top of him in a very compromising position. He lightly reached out to tuck a stray lock of hair behind my ear, a cheeky smile on his face as he brushed my cheek with the back of his hand. I leaned into his touch, my blue eyes never leaving his olive ones

"What?" I whispered

"You're so damn beautiful, that's what." He whispered back, intertwining our fingers together with one hand, the other gently stroking my bare thigh. I could feel the blush creeping over my face as his gaze lowered to my lips, making my tongue dart out of my mouth to wet them self-consciously. The gap between us was slowly closed as his lips met mine. He started off slow, pecking my lips gently. When his tongues dragged across my lower slightly, I graciously let him explore my mouth, loving the way his lips fit on mine. The temperature in the room suddenly became hotter as our tongues danced together wildly. My heart hammered against my chest, threatening to break through at any moment. I grabbed a fist full of his shirt as his fingers ran though my hair. Kissing this man seemed to always over excite me. The world could be burning around me and it still wouldn't catch my attention. That's probably why I was oblivious to the audience we had in the doorway until John's "Okay, that's enough. Stop sucking face." cough come the across the room. I had to literally pry myself away from Phil when I saw Kaisie's pink-blond head behind John

"Um, sorry for interrupting the love fest, but you have company Lace" John said, grinning at our display of affection. "God, I can still feel the sexual tension in the air. Looks like someone didn't satisfy Lacey's needs last night."

"Well if_ someone_ would stop barging in every five seconds, maybe I could." Phil spat at John, who laughed, good naturedly, letting Kaisie and Sky through the door. I noticed how John oogled Sky from head to toe. Uh oh. I know that look. As soon as his eyes met mine, the silent message was heard loud and clear. Now that I think about it, Sky is basically John with boobs and a vagina.

"We knocked but… I guess you didn't hear us." Kaisie said shyly, eyeing Punk with a smile

_What the hell?_ I thought to myself

"No, it's alright." I said, getting up, straightening my clothes before taking Phil's hand to pull him to his feet. "Punk, this is Kaisie and Sky, the new Divas."

He reached over and shook Sky's hand

"Nice to meet you"

"You too." Sky said enthusiastically "I'm a big fan."

I saw John's mouth turn down out the corner of my eye and had to force myself not to laugh. He turned to Kaisie and they exchanged greetings

"I'm a big fan too. I think you are amazing" She gushed like a fan girl

"Thanks" Phil said modestly. John rolled his eyes, having enough of the Straight Edge Superstar hogging the spotlight

"You still coming to the gym with the guys?' he asked, drawing the attention away from Punk.

"Yeah, let me go get dressed. It was nice meeting you two ladies." He said, kissing me on the forehead as he exited the room, John on his heel. He stopped at the door behind Sky and Kaisie and mouthed "Hook that up.", jerking his thumb toward Sky. I nodded slightly

"Aw, you two make the cutest couple. I'm guessing last night went well?" Sky asked, when the door shut behind John.

"Yeah, it did, we had fun" I said coolly

"And?" Sky pressed on "It looks like you had a 'fun' after party too." She said, gesturing to my bag in the corner

I could tell that on top of Sky being John's other half, she and Maryse were going to be the best of friends. They're both nosey as fuck.

"Okay you caught me! We did. Last night was hands down the best night of my life."

"Damn." Kaisie said, smirking "Randy can't be too happy about that."

_What the hell?_ I thought to myself

"How do you know about that?" I asked, trying not to be rude. I find it weird that this girl, who hasn't even been in the company for a week yet, knows all of this stuff about me already.

"Word gets around fast around here." She shrugged

"Well, it's none of Randy's business who I go out with." I repeated for the third time today.

Punk came in wearing a pair of basketball shorts and a white T-shirt, his gym bag slung over his shoulder. John stood in the doorway as he crossed the room over to me, kissing my forehead

"Have fun shopping. I'll call you when I get back."

"Have fun at the gym." He wrapped an arm around me, pulling me to him

"Are you going to buy something nice for me?" he whispered in my ear

"Guess you're going to have to wait and see, since you aren't coming with us." I said, laughing at the pout on his lips. I couldn't help but to kiss it off. "I _might_ buy something nice for you. _Maybe_" I reassured him. He pulled a goofy grin and left, John following suit.

"_Damn._" Kaisie muttered. 'Superman's even sexier in person." She said, when she thought John was out of earshot

"Hell yeah. I'd hit that times ten." Sky agreed

John stuck his head back in the door, smirking

"Right back at cha sexy. Nice to finally meet you." He said with a wink, and then was gone just as fast as he came.

We were silent until we heard the hotel door click shut. Kaisie and I howled with laughter as we followed a horrified Sky into the living room.

"Oh my god, that was _so_ embarrassing!" she cried, dropping onto the couch and covering her blushing face.

"Yeah, rule number one about John: He has supernatural hearing when it comes to his name being said. You might want to remember that."

"Now you tell me!" she wined

"Hey, don't feel bad. He called you sexy! So you haven't completely screwed yourself." Kaisie said with a giggle. Sky shot her the evil eye.

"Thanks a lot, Kais."

.

.

.

.

Ryse came and got us and we piled into her rental. On the way there, conversation flip flopped from guys, hookups, lingerie, and sex toys. Don't ask. When we got to the mall, we shopped our pretty little asses off. We went to Victoria's Secret and I re-upped on perfume and bought just about every bra and panty set they had (plus a sexy little teddy in red for a certain man of mine). We all bought over six bikinis, which we modeled before buying. I helped Sky find a cute bikini that I knew John would love her in. When she came out the dressing room, we all stared

"What? Does it look bad?" she asked, self-consciously

"No… it look." I trailed

"Fucking hot on you!" Kaisie finished

" Damn _petite amie_, I swear if I was into girls, I'd so lick you."

Sky laughed and Kaisie looked at Ryse with a weird face.

"Forgive her and her French sluttiness. Sky, you're getting that one. When Cena sees you in it, he'll rip it off you."

After leaving that store, Ryse insisted we go to Shoe World, which caused my bags to triple in numbers. We took a break and hit the food court, where Kaisie and I pigged out. I was surprised at how much food that girl can put away. The girl can eat! Full and energized, we continued our riot around the mall for a few more hours before we headed to the spa. The lady at the desk checked us in and gave us our keys to our lockers. We changed into robes and slippers. Ten minutes later, Kaisie and Sky were laid out on massage table, getting deep tissue massages and Ryse and I were soothed with foot massages by two really hot buff guys

"Ahh" I sighed "I so needed this after all of that shopping." I said, taking a sip of my Champaign from the flute

"Thanks for inviting us, boss. I haven't been to a spa in ages." She groaned as the masseuse worked on her lower back muscles

"Yeah, we can tell by the looks of those troll feet" Kaisie snorted

Sky sat up and launched a chocolate-covered strawberry at her. It bounced off her pink highlighted head onto the massage table, making her laugh.

"So Ryse, what's it like dating Ted DiBiase?" she asked, popping the discarded strawberry into her mouth.

"Simply priceless." She quoted

'How's the sex?" Sky threw in "I bet the sex is good." Sky pressed on.

"Sorry ladies, I don't fuck and tell." Ryse said with a wink

.

.

.

.

We went back to the hotel to drop off our bags, agreeing to meet at the pool. Luck for me, Randy was nowhere to be found, but I got dressed in a hurry anyway, just in case.. On my way to the elevator, I ran in to Adam. Lovely.

"Hey gorgeous." He said, flashing me that wicked smile.

"Hey sexy. How was your night out with the guys last night? Pick up any trash to bring back?"

"And ruin the high I've been on since our night together? I would dare not." He said, backing me into the elevator as it opened. My back hit the wall and I felt his lips attack my neck. "When are you going to grace my bed with your presence again?" he growled

"I'm afraid it's not going to happen, Copeland. I'm seeing someone." I said, pushing him off of me. He cocked his head to the side, looking confused

"Oh really? Who?"

"Punk"

He laughed hysterically

"Would you like to clue me in on what the hell is so damn funny?" I barked

"You and Punk?" he laughed "That won't last. You're too cocky and he's a self-righteous asshole. That's too much ego for one relationship."

"You didn't seem to find my ego a problem." I retorted. That seemed to get another laugh out of him. "How's Gail?" I asked, my words oozing sarcasm. Hitting the _STOP_ button on the elevator, it came to a halt. I pinned him against the wall "Listen," I said levelly, hooking my fingers through the loops of his belt, pressing my hips against his "That night we shared was great. Maybe in another world, it wouldn't have been our last, but it would be best to keep it our little secret, if you understand what I'm saying. Understand?" I asked, nuzzling his nose with mine. His eyes snapped close and I knew I had him exactly where I wanted him.

"Understood" He nodded and I released him, starting the elevator up again

"Good." I said. He leaned over and kissed my collar bone

"Just know, when you're done with him, I'll be waiting." He whispered

When the door slid open, I pushed him off and exited the now steamy square box. Blowing him my famous kiss, I left without a word. At the pool, I joined the girls and a few other people in the pool. We played Marco Polo, Cross the Border, and had a Chicken Fight, which drew a crowd of Frat boys. I was lying out, working on my tan when I was scooped up by an unmistakable pair of arms. Before I could protest, I was thrown back into the pool.

'Son of a motherfucking bitch!" I screamed as I surfaced. Randy stood above me, a shit eating grin on his face

"That was for yesterday." He called as I swam over to him "Lacy-one, Randy-one."

"You mean Lacey-2, Randy-1" I said, grabbing ahold of his leg and yanking it with all my might, sending him hurdling into the pool next to me. Kaisie, Ryse, and Sky laughed their asses off as he chased me around the pool and after many failed attempts, he caught me, threw me over his massive shoulder and spun me around in circles. I threatened to throw up on him and he put me back on my feet, but not because of my threat. Through my blurry eyes, I made out Phil's outline.

"Hey." I offered, stumbling over into his arms. I swear you could cut the tension with a chainsaw "How was the gym?"

"Good." He answered curtly, his eyes locked on Randy as he wrapped an arm around my waist

I was a vein jump in Randy in the side of Randy's neck as he looked at the offending arm on me then at the offender himself. Phil dropped a sweet kiss on me. I could tell he only did it to mark his territory

"Orton." He said, finally acknowledging Randy's presence

"Brooks." Randy said, robotically. They stared each other down for a full blown thirty seconds. I had no choice but to watch the silent conversation between them until Randy broke the silence.

"See you around, Lace." He muttered inaudibly as he stomped off

"Yeah "I said back. Phil watched him disappear into the hotel doors before turning back to me

'Should I be worried?" he questioned

"About what?"

"You and Randy. I don't have to worry about you messing around with him, do I? his eyes blazed intently

"Oh course not. That ship has sailed and hit an iceberg. We're just… friends." I said, immediately regretting my choice of words as soon as they left my mouth.

"Friends?' he scoffed with a chuckle. "Lace, you can't be just 'friends' with someone you've been sleeping with for two months."

"How would you know?" I shot back

"Because, Lacey, I know you. I've watched you long enough to know that when it comes to your 'no strings' relationships, a trail of broken hearts get left in the dirt"

"So you've been stalking me?" I teased, flashing him a smirk

"Don't flatter yourself." He countered, a smile playing on his own lips as he pulled me flush against his chest. "Seriously though, do I have to keep an eye on him when you're around him?"

"No. You have nothing to worry about. I'll talk to him and tell him that we are seeing each other, just in case he didn't get the message." I promised, slipping my arms around his neck, playing with the soft hairs at the nape. "I know I'm kind of new to this whole relationship thing, but I want to be a good girlfriend to you in every way I can."

He pressed his forehead to mine

"You are doing a fine job so far. Keep up the outstanding work and I might throw in another night like last night." He whispered, a naughty glint in his eye. The very thought made me tingle with excitement

"You promise?"

"Promise." He said, kissing my forehead "I'm going to go shower. Stay out of trouble."

"I'm not promising a damn thing."

"I know." He said turning to leave. I watched him walk away. She shot me a wink before disappearing inside.

Yeah, I could _so_ get use to this Boyfriend thing.

.

.

.

.

_So? What do you think? There's something important that happened in this chapter and the last that you need to pay attention to. What do you think it is? I hope you enjoy! The next chapter should be up in about two weeks. So for the long wait, but I'm out of school then. You know what to do! Review, favorite, and follow!_


	6. Misery Business

_Here's a new chapter! I know it's late. I'm sorry. I've been busy getting ready for my graduation this past Saturday. I'm officially __**done**__ with High School and it's looking a lot like summer! I'm back on a role with this story, so the next update should be up soon! Happy Reading!_

_*I only own Lacey, Kaisie, and Sky. Anything you recognize belongs to the WWE*_

.

.

.

.

Randy slammed the empty shot glass down on the bar, earning another annoyed look from the bartender

_Fuck you_ he thought to himself

"You think you want to slow down?" John asked beside him, sipping his beer

"Nope." He answered, flagging the bartender down, signaling for another shot of Jack. "You know what misses me off? How fucking fast she jumps from one bed to another before a guy can even find his pants! And fucking _him_, of all people?" he slurred loudly" Fucking bitch. She must not know who she's fucking with. I'm the king of playing games."

The bartender came back with three more shots, which he downed greedily, ignoring the burn that radiated through his chest. He had been sitting down here getting wasted out of his mind since leaving Lacey in the arms of the Straight Edge prick hours ago. The drunker he got, the easier it would be to burn the image of Punk's arms around her out of his head. He remembered how badly he wanted to ripe that arm off his body and shove it up his ass. And the fact that she had let him kiss her right in front of him only added fuel to the fire. How the hell she chose Punk over him was beyond him.

John shook his head at his best friend. There had to be over twenty shot glasses lined up on the bar in front of him and from the way he kept swaying on the stool, John could see that he was done for.

"Why don't you just tell her how you feel?"

"You don't think I've done that already?!" Randy roared drunkenly "I told her how I felt and she still slept with him! Telling her how I felt didn't do shit!" he shouted. "Fucking bitch!"

"Dude, chill. People are staring." The last thing they needed was for a crowd to gather

"I don't fucking care." Randy mumbled, flagging the bartender for the umpteenth time "Bring me a-"

"He's done." John cut in

"Fuck you, Cena. I want a-"

He's done here, thank you." John cut in again. The bartender shrugged and walked away

"Damn it, John. I don't need a fucking babysitter!"

"You want to get shitfaced before work tomorrow, go ahead! Just don't take it out on us when you're bitching like a girl on her period." John said, pushing back from the bar to leave.

Randy watched him go. Who needed him? All he needed was another shot of Jack and maybe the blonde on the other side of the bar and he'd have a good fucking night. Lacey who?

.

.

.

.

"Again!" Lacey called to the pair in the ring

"Lace, come on, She's been drop kicking me for the past hour! And frankly, if she does it again, I might just have to kick her ass. No offense, Sky." Kaisie huffed, hunched over at the waist, hands on her knees

"I'd like to see you try it." Sky huffed with her. "You think I'm not in pain too? My arms are going to be bruised for weeks." She wined

Lacey shook her head at her rookies as she climbed between the ropes into the ring "You guys think this is a game? You think that you're going to waltz into the ring, kick LayCool's asses, and be pretty for the cameras?"

They both look at each other

"Yes." They answered simultaneously, laughing

"Cocky. It's all fun and games until someone fucks up their neck because they timed a move wrong or hurt someone else in the process. It's not that simple. They've worked twice as hard as you two have to get to where they are today. They've trained harder and longer and if you think you are going to step into the ring and outfight them, you've got another thing coming. Michelle is like Goliath in the ring and trust me, do not underestimate Layla because she's a shrimp." Lacey might hate the pair, but she gave credit where credit was do. "If you think for one second that you two are going to get in the ring and make a fool out of me, you can take your asses back to FCW, because it's not happening. Now run that dropkick again." She spat, taking it to the two. When things get serious, the bitch comes out

"Yes boss" Sky saluted. Kaisie only nodded as they set up for another try. This time Sky nailed it perfectly, sending the other rookie flying.

"Good. Now, guess what Sky? Since Kaisie had to be the test dummy, it's your turn."

Kaisie grinned "No no, Kaisie. I want you to give me sixty pull ups."

For what?" the pink-blond exclaimed.

"For complaining. And for questioning me, go ahead and make it sixty-three"

"Why not sixty-five?"

"Fine, make it sixty-five" Lacey shrugged

"No, wait! That's not what-"

"Are you pushing for seventy?"

She turned on her heel and retreated away without another word to the bars

"What am I going to do?" Sky asked

"You are going to lay right there." I pointed to center of the ring" She shrugged and laid where I wanted her

"Hey Jeff!" I called across the gym where he was lifting weights. He came over, standing outside the ring "Think you'd be up to giving Sky a taste of the Swanton?"

Sky's head snapped up

"A taste of the Swanton? God, take me to dinner first! You're joking right? He'll murder me"

"Still complaining, I see. It's either a Swanton or a Whisper in the Wind. Pick your poison" I slid out of the ring next to Jeff "Give her the full effect?"

"Are you sure about this?" he asked

"Don't question me, Nero. She's my rookie and I'll do what I want with her."

"Hello, right here?" Sky called from the ring mat

"But… she a girl and all" he protested

"So? That never stopped you from doing it on me!"

"But I don't consider you a girl."

"Nice to know, dearest brother."

In the end, Sky chose the Swanton. After Jeff gave it to her three times in a row, he pulled her to her feet.

"Took it like a pro, I'm impressed kid." He said, patting her on the back

"Thanks." She grinned, doubling over when his back was turned. I slid into the ring and signaled for Kaisie to come over.

"You done complaining ladies?" I asked. They both nodded their heads "Good. We're done for today."

They both fell to the mat with exhausted groans, Kaisie on her stomach and Sky across her back. I slid out of the ring, grabbing my bag and checked my phone

"I think she's trying to kill us." I heard Kaisie whispered

"If this is how it's going to be, then I quit already." Sky whispered back

"Nice to know I'm coaching quitters. I want ten extra laps tomorrow to remind you that I don't work with winey bitches." I called over my shoulder, exiting the room as more groans chorused through the gym. "Want to make that fifteen?" I asked, poking my head back through the door

"For the love of god, no!" Sky cried

"That's what I thought. See you ladies at six a.m." I called, leaving

.

.

.

.

Phil and I pulled into the hotel parking lot after grabbing a bite to eat and a local burger place. Hand in hand, we walked into the lobby and got onto the elevator

"Are you staying with me tonight?" he asked

"Sure, I just have to grab a few things from my room and I'll be right up."

"Or I could go with you" he offered

I froze in place, mortified

"You don't have to, it'll only take a second."

"I don't mind." He smiled, pressing the button to my floor. I felt like I was going to throw up. Might as well tell him

"Phil…"

"Yeah?"

"I kind of forgot to tell you something…"

"Something like what?" he asked, turning his gaze to me, those damn eyes shining with interest

"I, erm… forgot to tell you... that... um..." I stammered

"Go on." He pressed

"Well… Randy and I..." I dragged. The mention of Randy name seemed to really catch his attention. He waved his hand to motion for me to continue "Randy and I are kind of rooming together." I blurted, avoiding the way he sighed heavily

"And you were going to tell me this, when?"

"When it came up?"

"Lacey!"

"I know, I know! But it's not like it matters! I'm not going to be there most of the time. I'll be with you."

"Wait, you say that like you'll be rooming with him again after this."

I averted my gaze to my freshly manicured fingernails as if they were the most fascinating thing in the world

"How long?" he asked

"I put it in the book for the next six months." I confessed, hating the way his face dropped "It doesn't matter! I'll be with you anyway!"

"That's not the point! Not only do I have to worry about him in public, but behind closed doors too?" he growled as the elevator "Dinged" to a stop and the doors opened "Fucking fantastic" he muttered, following me to my door. I slid the key into the lock, pulling it open when the light switched from red to green. Holding my breath, I advanced inward, Phil right behind me. There was no sign of Randy. I quickly grabbed all of my stuff before the devil appeared. Our trip back to his room was silent. Phil busied himself, typing away on his phone. Even though I was upset about him ignoring me the rest of the night, I was strangely relieved in a way. At least he knows about Randy and I having to share a room. I don't think I should mention the part about us breaking in the bed though. After I showered and snuggled into bed, flipping on the TV, he went into the bathroom to shower himself. I tried my best to wait up for him to come out, but he spent damn near two hours locked in the bathroom and I just couldn't keep my eyes from closing after thirty minutes of waiting. I'm sure that was his plan. Oh well. He can't ignore me forever.

* * *

_Uh oh! Phil's mad at Lacey! How long do you think he's going to stay mad?_

_Hope you enjoyed. I know it's a little short, but I wanted to get something out there for my readers! You know what to do! Review, Favorite, Follow! Let me know what you think!_


	7. Tension

Two weeks, three days, seven hours, and thirty minutes. He has been ignoring her for two weeks, three days, seven hours, and thirty damn minutes. They've been to four different cities, done two house shows, and attended numerous fan signings and appearances and every minute in between, he hadn't said ten words to her. Lacey couldn't get a sentence out of the stubborn fucker if she begged him. She could literally count on one hand how many words he's said to her in the past six days and frankly, she was getting extremely frustrated. And not the angry kind, either. The man hasn't so much as kissed her in days and she was trying so hard to resist the temptation of finding relief elsewhere. See, now she remembered why she had Randy. At least he'd scratch her itch, no ifs, ands, or buts about it, but no. He had to go and catch feelings and shit and screw up perfectly good sex. Maryse found the whole situation hilarious, seeing as all her best friend's pent-up aggression has been showing in the ring. The crowds have really been taking to The Rebellion. Lacey and her rookies have been domination the competition to build up momentum for their match against LayCool and when the big night came, they wiped the floor with the duo and their partner of choice, Kelly Kelly, a bad move on their part. Sky and Kaisie ended up hitting the blond with a double dropkick (nailed perfectly), leaving Lacey to finish her off with a "Laced with Love", her round house kick to the head finisher. The crowd went nuts over their victory. Backstage, Lacey let her rookies have the spotlight. Surprisingly, Punk congratulated them on their win and that was the closed she had gotten to him actually talking to her. Now, here they were, the morning they had to leave for another city going on the third week of silence from the Second City Saint and Lacey was rudely awoken by said Saint snatching the covers off of her.

"Wake up" was all he said to her before disappearing into the bathroom

Shivering against the cold air hitting her bare legs, Lacey glanced at the clock through blurred eyes on the nightstand. Either the clock said "6:30", or she was reading it upside down. It didn't matter because it was way too early to be awake. Pulling the covers up to her chin, the younger Hardy went back to sleep as the sound of the shower running sounded from the bathroom. It only seemed like she closed her eyes for a second before the covers were pulled back off of her

"Phil!" she wined

"Get up Lace, or we're going to be late."

Lacey opened her eyes just enough to see him and the sight woke her up completely. He had a towel wrapped around his waist, dangerously low and his upper half was still dripping wet. His back was to her and she watched as he retrieved his clothes from his suitcase. That annoying ass itch made itself known.

"Why are you waking me up at the ass crack of dawn?"

"Because we need to be on the road before seven thirty to beat the traffic." He continued to rummage through his suitcase.

"It's already seven fifteen" she said, glancing at the clock. "I still have to get dressed."

"That was the point of me waking up early. You should have gotten up the first time." He said, pulling on a pair of boxers underneath the towel before discarding it.

"This is ridiculous. Why can't we just wait until the traffic passes?"

"Because I want to get to the next city early so I'll have time to rest before the show." He said, rolling his eyes. Lacey huffed, annoyed, as she watched him pull on the rest of his clothes.

"Or we could go back to bed now and wait the traffic out… or we could do something else to pass the time…" she added casually. An almost amused smirk played on his lips

"Or you could get dressed so we can leave now." He said, smiling at the pout that adorned her features at the idea. He went over to the side of the bed and grabbed his shoes "I know what you are trying to do. If I get in that bed, we'll never make it to the next town. It's not happening." He said, clipping her nose playfully with his index finger.

Lacey fell back onto the pillow with an aggravated sigh, pulling the covers over her head. He wanted to be stubborn, she could be stubborn too. "I'm going back to sleep."

"If you don't get up and get dressed in the next fifteen minutes, I'm going to leave without you." He threated

"Do what you have to do Phillip."

"Whatever Lace." Was all he said before he left.

* * *

When she finally rolled out of bed three hours later, Phil and all of his belongings were nowhere to be found. He had seriously left without her? Lacey rolled her eyes before stumbling into the bathroom. After brushing her teeth and showering, Kaisie and Sky showed up and offered her a ride. Lacey packed up her crap, throwing on Phil's discarded sweatshirt he left behind. The trio stopped to get gas and load up on snacks and drinks before hitting the road. Lacey sent Phil a text as they were merging onto the interstate

_Thanks for leaving me babe _

He replied a few seconds later

_You're so very welcome, honey bunches. I also informed Sky that you would need a ride since my personal transportation was not to your liking. You're welcome for that to ;) _

I couldn't help but laugh. He was such a smart ass. Leave it to Phil to be a douche and a gentleman all in the same notion.

* * *

We arrived at the Verizon Center around six. Sky and Kaisie made their way to the locker room to get ready for their match while Lacey went to search for Maryse. She found her in hair and makeup.

"What took you so long to get here?" The French-Canadian Diva asked.

"Phil was trying to leave at an ungodly hour this morning and I wasn't having it so the ass wipe left without me." She said, dropping into the empty chair next to her. She waved at Rosa Mendes, who was sitting to Maryse's left. She sent the younger Hardy a wink before returning her attention to her phone, where she was speaking speedily in Spanish

"Phillip is still not speaking to you, I see."

"Nope." The brunette sighed

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I broke it off with Theodore."

"What?_ Why_?" Lacey asked. Things seemed like they were going well between them.

"It was getting way too serious. He wanted me to meet his parents."

"Whoa… that's a huge step to ask someone who's not your girlfriend."

"Well apparently he did not think so. Which is why I ended it."

There was an awkward silence between the two, and Lacey could tell that Maryse wanted to say more by the way she was fidgeting with her nails. She put a reassuring hand on her best friend's knee

"Ryse, what is it? Talk to me."

Maryse gave her an unsure glance and sighed

"It's just that… it's not that I don't care about him, I do… I care about him a lot. I just… I can't."

"You're afraid." Lacey finished for her "Ryse, this is me you're talking to. I know exactly how you feel. I know what it's like to be scared of commitment because you're afraid that you'll give it your all and it'll all turn to shit, but you know what? Life is about taking risks. Sometimes you have to dive head first. Take me, for example: I took a chance with Punk and look at me" She regretted her choice of words as soon as they left her mouth

"You mean sexually frustrated and overly aggressive? Yeah, you are the poster girl for relationships."

Lacey plucked one of the makeup brushes off of the vanity and threw it at her best friend, nailing her in the forehead

"Ow!" The blond cried "See what I mean"

"Other than Phil being a tad bit put out with me at the moment, we're happy. I'm happy, and if I can be happy in my first real relationship, bitch, so can you."

"I guess you're right. When did you get so wise?"

"I don't know. Must be the sex deprivation, it's doing shit to my head" She laughed, reaching over to give me a one armed hug

"I'm going to call Ted." "Good. I like Ted." It was true. Lacey was actually the one who introduced Maryse to Ted. "He's a sweetheart. You better get him back before Slutty Slutty gets wind that you two had a little spat. She can smell 'Sloppy Seconds' from a mile away."

"Um… on second thought, I think I'll go find him myself." She said, inspecting her hair and reapplying another coat of lip gloss. "See you later."

"Good Luck!"

* * *

After getting her hair and makeup done and slipping into her outfit for tonight early since she would only be doing commentary from Sky and Kaisie's match against the Bella Twins tonight, Lacey decided to go find Phil. He had a match soon and was probably getting ready. Knocking on the locker room door, she let herself in, closing her eyes

"Everyone decent?" she called to no one in particular

"Chick in the room! Everyone cover up!" Cena called

"Why bother? She's already seen one-third of us naked before." She heard Randy shout back.

Lacey chuckled, giving him the one finger salute, earning a round of laughs from the other guys

"Not my responsibility anymore." Randy said

"I'm glad you understand that now, Orton." Her eyes snapped open at the sound of her boyfriend's voice. He was standing in front of her, dressed in his ring gear, his arms folded across his chest. Lacey could tell he was shooting imaginary bullets at Randy, who she was guessing was across the room behind her. Instead of laughing at the irony of his high and might boyfriend act, she took his face into her hands, pulling him into a kiss, which he allowed. She had to admit, it felt nice to finally be able to kiss him, even though he didn't look amused when she finally pulled away

"What?" she asked "Not happy to see me?"

"I am" he said

"Bullshit." She replied with a pout

"Did you have to come in here? This is the _Men's_ Locker room."

"Well excuse me for wanting to see you and let you know I made it here okay after you deserted me."

"You told me to leave!"

"Well, I didn't think you'd actually do it!"

"Lace, can we not do this right now? I have a match." He sighed

"Fine" she said, dropping it for now. Her arms found their way around his neck "Good luck out there."

"Luck is for Losers." He whispered, kissing her in between her tense eyebrows. She felt the muscles relax a tiny bit as she released him, watching him go. She cursed herself for forgetting to tell him they needed to talk, but shrugging it off, not wanting to stress him out and have it on his mind during his match, when his head needed to be in the game. It could wait till after the show.

* * *

**Well Phil is still mad at Lacey. I'd like to thank Lexi.U for being my first review for this chapter. It's nice to know I have a faithful reader! Please drop me a review and tell me how I'm doing with this story. I need SOMETHING from you guys out there. Come on, please? I'm BEGGING! I'll be your bestest friend! :)**


	8. Honey, Sweetheart, Baby, Darling

It started off as talking. Then turned into yelling, and yelling turned into Phil telling Lacey to fuck off after being told he was acting like a jealous prick. To add insult to injury, Lacey stuck her foot in her mouth by telling him she'd fuck off to her own room, grabbing her things and storming out, a satisfying smirk on her lips at the pissed off look that adorned his face as she made her exit. She, of course, did not go to her room she was supposed to be sharing with the man who had caused this whole ordeal. The _"new"_ Lacey was not that big of a bitch. As much as the old Lacey wanted to go to her room and let Randy fuck Punk out of her system, she couldn't do it. As crazy and deranged as that sounded, she knew that it would not solve the problem at hand as long as she still wanted Punk.

"What is this man doing to me?" Lacey questioned herself as she made her way up to the sixth floor, where her rookies were staying.

* * *

Lacey, Phil, Sky, John, and Maryse sat in silence in John's locker room the following Monday. Sky and John were sprawled out on the floor, talking softly to one another, their heads close. Ryse, Punk, and Lacey sat on the sofa. Punk was flipping through a comic book, turning the pages with too much force than required, ignoring the annoyed glances Lacey kept shooting at him. Maryse sat awkwardly in between them, tapping away on her phone. Lacey rolled her eyes, rotating the watermelon-flavored lollipop in her mouth before pulling it out with a loud "pop". Reaching over the arm of the sofa, she retrieved the half empty can of "Red Bull" and chugged the rest of it's contents, wishing it was a shot of Jack instead. Returning the lollipop to her mouth, the brunette inspected her manicured fingernails

"Time for a touch up." she muttered to her blond friend beside her.

"Mmmhm." was all she replied back

Lacey winced and sent a murderous glare in Punk's direction as he flipped another page in his comic

"Ryse, will you politely tell _Phillip_ to keep it down."

"John," Phil said, not bothering to look up from his comic "will you please tell _Frenchie_ to inform Lace that it's a free country."

John started to open his mouth

"Ryse, please let John know that if he so much as _utter _a word that Phillip says to you, I'll cut off his balls and shove them down his throat."

John shifted uncomfortably, turning to Phil "You're on your own, Brooks. She scares me."

"Pussy" Punk muttered "She's not _that_ damn scary."

"Children, play nice." Sky laughed

"Wanna repeat that, _honey_?" Lacey pipped in

"Yeah, I said you are not that scary, _sweetheart."_ Phil said

"Oh boy, this should be interesting." John whispered to Sky, sitting back for the show.

"Oh yeah? Want to test that theory, _baby_?" Lacey said, getting up from her spot on the couch to stand in front of him. She wanted to slap that smirk off of his face that probably matched the one on her own.

He stood up, towering over her

"What do you suggest?"

"You and me. One-on-one in the ring" he laughed

"I don't fight girls."

"Afraid you'll get your ass kicked?" she challenged, causing him to chuckle as he stepped closer to her

"You have _no idea_ what you've just gotten yourself into, _darling."_

They were now nose to nose, his olive green eyes burning into her blue ones, filled with amusement. Lacey didn't know if she wanted to punch him push him back down onto the sofa and fuck him senseless and by the way he was looking at her, she could tell he felt it too.

'You and me, in the gym after the show. Bring your A game."

"Trust me, _babe. _I plan to" he whispered, clipping her under the chin before stepping around her and leaving without another word

"There it is again." Cena said, shaking his head

"There's what again, Cena?" Lacey asked, staring at the door that Phil had just exited through

"The sexual tension. The makeup sex is going to be explosive. And _boy_ do I wish I could be a fly on the wall when it happens" he said, pulling Sky up from the floor. "Do me a favor?"

"What's that?" Lacey asked

"Kick his ass" he said as he left with Sky in tow

* * *

**Yes, two chapters in less than 24 hours. uh oh! Shit just got real! Who would you put your money on? The straight Edge Savior or The Princess of Xtreme? Place your bets, ladies and gentlemen because egos will clash in the next chapter!Thank you for reading! Please, please, PLEASE leave me a review or Follow. I'll even take a favorite. Anything to know that people are reading this story. I'm working really hard on it and I'd like to know that it's worth it. Until next time**


	9. Anything You Can Do, I Can Do Better

_*RAW*_

_The show kicked off with the Princess of Xtreme talking to her rookies about their strategy for their match tonight_

_"Look Cole, it's my favorite Divas" said Jerry "The King" Lawler said_

_"All of the Divas are your favorite, King."_

_As the three Divas were walking, Michelle bumped into Lacey_

_"Well that wasn't nice." Said King_

_"Oops, sorry!" the blonde said, looking the younger Hardy up and down "Oh, it's only you. On second thought, I'm not sorry." Layla giggled beside her._

_Lacey started to give it to the blonde, but lucky for her, Sky intervened_

_"May I?" she asked_

_"Be my guest." Lacey smiled_

_"Uh oh. I don't like that look on Lacey's face, King. That look means trouble." Said Cole_

_Sky stepped up to the taller woman, not at all intimidated by the height difference, considering they were almost the same size. Smiling a wickedly sweet smile, the Asian woman reared back and unleashed a slap that would have made Stephanie McMahon proud. Michelle stumbled backward and Sky pounced on her like a rabid dog, raining down blow after blow. Before Layla could interfere Kaisie speared the smaller woman to the floor, delivering multiple forearms to the face._

_"Whoa, look at them go!" King exclaimed as the Divas rolled around on the floor, punching, slapping, pulling hair, and clawing one another._

_"Lacey isn't even helping. She's just standing there!" yelled Cole_

_It was true. Lacey stood there watching her rookies wreak havoc, a twisted smirk on her face_

_"I think Sky and Kaisie have it under control." The King replied_

_"Yeah God forbid Lacey gets her hands dirty" Cole scoffed _

_"Well maybe she doesn't want to break a nail, did you ever think about that Cole?"_

_After the mauling was over, the two rookies stood, righting themselves. Lacey stepped one Louboutin after the other over the not so lucky Divas lying in a broken heap on the floor_

_"Now" she said "back to what I was saying."_

_The trio continued down the hall, leaving LayCool in their wake_

* * *

"Damn, Sky, did you slap Michelle hard enough?" Lacey asked when they got back to John's dressing room

"No" she said simply

"I think Layla bit me" said Kaisie, a look of displeasure on her face as she inspected the bite marks on her left arm

"That little troll!" Sky exclaimed "You better bite her back in the ring tonight."

"What are we, five?" asked Lacey

"Since the bitch wanted to take it there, yes." Said Kaisie

Lacey shook her head at the two, going into the bathroom to change. Since she was not needed for the rest of the night after that promo and she knew that Kaisie and Sky were scheduled to win, she figured she'd leave early and hit the hotel gym.

"Leaving early?" Sky asked as she emerged from the bathroom

"Yeah, I want to get a workout in before the fight." She said, pulling her hair up into a high ponytail

"Fight? What fight?" Kaisie asked, confused as she laced up her boots

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Lace challenged Punk to a fight after the show. She's totally going to kick his ass."

"Damn right" Lacey said as they fist bumped. Sliding the strap of her duffel bag onto her shoulder and grabbing her phone, she was set to go. "Kick LayCool's ass."

"Have a nice workout, boss." Kaisie said, giving her a salute

"Good luck!" Sky shouted

"Luck is for Loser." Lacey said, quoting her boyfriend

When the door shut, Sky turned to Kaisie.

"So who do you think is going to win?"

"Punk, for sure."

"I don't know. Something tells me Lacey has something up her sleeve. I think she's going to win this." Sky said truthfully. She admired her Pro for challenging Punk. Only she would be crazy enough to want to wrestle a guy.

"Want to put money on that?" the two-toned hair Diva asked

"You know how I love to take your money." Said Sky

"One hundred bucks says Punk wins it." Kaisie said, putting her hand out to the other woman

"Deal" Sky said, shaking it.

* * *

Lacey wiped her face and neck on her small towel, pulling the key from the treadmill. After running for thirty minutes, she moved to the punching bag. Sliding on her gloves, she shuffled through her IPod for something more upbeat. She jumped up and down to get hyped up and let the music take over, hitting the bag with a jabs, uppercuts, and a series of kicks. Meanwhile, back at the arena, Punk had just showered and got dressed in a pair of basketball shorts and a plain white shirt before preparing himself for his second match of the night

* * *

"Are you _sure_ you want to do this?" Maryse called towards the closed bathroom door

"For the third time, yes." Lacey shouted "You know he only said I wasn't scary because I'm a girl. I need him to know that just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean I can't kick his ass."

"But he could crush you!" the blonde said

"I'm a Hardy. I'm a lot tougher than I look." She said, coming out of the bathroom

"Did you have to get dressed up for the occasion?" Ryse asked

Lacey had decided to break in her new ring gear. She wore a pink and black camouflage halter top with a matching mini skirt. Her long legs were clad in black fishnet stockings and she wore knee length furry black boots. If the outfit didn't knock Punk off his feet, then she would simply do it herself. Her phone vibrated on the bed and she retrieved it. Speak of the devil.

_Ready when you are, cupcake _

She typed a quick reply

_In a rush to get your ass handed to you, I see _

His reply came instantly

_Cheeky. Get your cute ass down here before I call your forfeit_

_You are not going to win that easily. My cute ass is on its way_

She tossed her phone back onto the bed "Let's do this." She muttered to Maryse

* * *

Lacey could not believe how many of her co-workers showed up at the hotel gym after the show. They parted out of her way as she made her way to the training ring, cheering. Someone even played her theme music. The cords to _Three Days Grace's "Riot"_ played loudly. She high-fived Sky and Kaisie as she went up the stairs of the ring where Punk was already waiting, holding the robes open for her

"Aw babe, you didn't have to get dressed up for me." He said as she slid through the ropes. He took her hand, giving her a twirl so he could look at her from every angle

"Don't flatter yourself, Phillip. I wanted to look good while I kick your ass."

John slid into the ring

"You ready to get started?" he asked. John took it upon himself to be referee for the match.

"As I'll ever be." She said "Even though I didn't know we would have an audience"

"I might have told a few people… or ten." Said John

Punk rolled his eyes at the Boston native. "Let's get this started." Was all he said

"Okay, to your respective corners" said John, rubbing his hands together before turning to the crowd "Alright!" he yelled for their attention. They quieted down "This match is scheduled for one fall! To my right, weighing in at two hundred and eighteen pounds from Chicago, Illinois, _CM PUNK!"_

There was an equal amount of cheers and boos

"And to my left, weighing in at one hundred and twenty pounds from Cameron, North Carolina, _LACEY HARDY!_" John yelled

Once again the crowd cheered and booed and I could tell this was a room divided

"Give 'em hell, Lace!" she heard Jeff call

"Okay, I want a clean fight." John said sternly "Shake hands."

Punk stuck his hand out and Lacey met him halfway. When Punk went to pull away, Lacey pulled him back. He turned back to her confused

"_When_ I win, you have to let the whole Randy thing go."

"Fine." He said, letting her hand go

"Ring the bell!" John called to Sky, who obliged

"Come on then big guy" Lacey taunted, circling him. He just threw her one of his signature smirks, crouching down to her level.

"I'll give you the first shot…go on" he teased, pointing to his cheek as he tilted his head towards her.

Lacey just laughed. "You'd better take this seriously, or you're gonna end up on your back" she smiled.

He waggled his eyebrows at her and she caught him off-guard, wrapping her arms around his waist and taking his legs out from under him. The crowd cheered in surprise. She pulled his arms behind his back and locked them behind her knees, pulling his head back in a modified camel clutch.

John got down beside them, checking on Punk.

Underneath her, she could feel the muscles in his back, tense. He was holding back. She knew how strong he was, there was no comparison. If he wanted out of this hold, he could reverse it in a second.

"Stop playing games Punk, I can take it" she whispered playfully, releasing the hold and aiming a well-placed kick to the center of his back. He pulled himself back to a vertical base and they locked up. She knew he hadn't listened when she managed to get him in a headlock. She performed a textbook swinging neckbreaker, covering him for the pin. He kicked out at one and a half and she slapped the mat in frustration. He wasn't taking it seriously. He was toying with her, letting her dominate. She knew just how to push his buttons. Let's see how funny it was now…

Pulling him to his feet, she caught him by total surprise, dropping him on his head in a vicious DDT. He hit the mat a little harder than expected and groaned, rubbing his head and neck. She just smiled knowingly. Suddenly his expression shifted into determination. Now THAT was more like it.

He moved quickly, picking her up and performing a scoop slam. Now this was where his advantage was…he could easily lift her, the other way around? Not so much.

With the breath knocked out of her, he kicked her in the side gently, a cocky smile on his face.

"Shall I finish this off?" he asked the room. A mix of jeers and clapping followed the statement and he wrinkled his nose in playful aggression. He dragged her to her feet, whipping her into the corner with the strength he'd been holding back for most of the match. She hit the corner, sagging against the turnbuckle. He ran at her, his knee connecting with her chin before he span around and turned it into his signature running bulldog. She hit the ground, groggy.

He looked out into the crowd of people, bringing his hands to his ear in his favorite taunt. "Time to go to sleep" he shouted, pulling her up and onto his shoulders in a smooth and easy movement. He smirked, taking his time. After all, she was half his size, what could she do?

He audibly gasped as she wriggled free, slipping off his shoulders and nailing him with the most incredible super kick out of absolutely no where.

He hit the mat, stars dancing before his eyes. Lacey wasted no time, launching herself into a standing moonsault and landing it perfectly. All the air was driven from his lungs and he clutched his midsection.

The noise was deafening now, everyone more than into this match. Her eyes met the turnbuckle and she knew what she had to do. Making sure Punk still lay prone on the mat below, she made the long climb to the top rope. With a knowing smile, she outstretched her arm, pointing to Jeff. He winked and she bent her knees, propelling herself into what everyone recognized immediately as the Swanton.

Adding insult to injury, she swung a leg over his damaged ribs to match his ego and straddled his chest. His shoulders were down and John dropped to the mat, his palm slapping the canvas once, twice…

It was over. She beat him.

Punk stared up at her in awe as John raised her hand in victory. She went to the turnbuckle to celebrate her win with the crowd and when she jumped down, he stood waiting, applauding her. She gave him that all too knowing smirk and held out her hand and he accepted her good sportsmanship. She pulled him into a hug

"Want to give them a show?" she asked, a naughty glint in her eye

His replied with a smirk of his own as his hands slithered downward to her curvy waist. One hand inched lower and roughly grabbed her thigh while the other held her firmly as he dipped her gracefully. The atmosphere immediately changed in the room as cheers turned into whistles and cat calls as his lips crashed down on hers for a kiss. Their tongues tangoed briefly before John decided he's seen enough from the couple

"Who knew getting your ass kicked by a girl would be a turn-on for you." John chuckled

Punk gave him the finger in reply, not breaking the kiss. When they finally came up for air, he raised her hand to the crowd, giving her another twirl to get another look at her. He stepped in between the ropes, holding them open for her as she climbed through and helped her jump down from the apron. The crowd cheered them all the way out and congratulated her on her win, poking fun at him for losing to a girl, but he took in all in stride

"You know I want my rematch, right?"

"Any time, anywhere, Care Bear." she said. shooting him a sly grin as they exited the gym

* * *

Randy watched them as they left, hand in hand, a permanent scowl on his face. The whole match had been a joke and he wasn't sure why he came in the first place. All he managed to do was piss himself off even more. He had heard that Lacey and Punk were put out with each other and had hoped that she would find him sometime before the night was over with, but he had foolishly gotten his hoped up

"Quiet the couple they make." he heard from over his shoulder. He turned around and found Adam standing behind him. He grunted in response

"You know, when she told me she was seeing him, I thought it was a joke. Girls like her don't fall for guys like him." Adam said with a laugh

"And what kind of guy should she fall for Copeland? Guys like you?" Randy sneered, annoyed by the smile that stretched across the blonde's face at the question.

"Maybe."

"You wouldn't be able to handle her. She has a sex drive that's insatiable. She's have you crying like a bitch when she jumps to the next guy."

"Is that what happened to you?" Adam asked, his smile not wavering as The Viper shot him a death glare, before turning his attention back to the retreating couple. "Trust me" he said, patting Randy on the shoulder, ignoring the way he shrugged him off "I could handle her just fine. And I will... when the time is right." With that, the Canadian walked away, leaving Randy dumbfounded at his eerily cryptic words. He turned towards the door, in desperate need for a drink.

* * *

The elevator stopped on Punk's floor and they stepped out of the steamy box, not breaking the heated kiss as they stumbled to his room. Lacey's back hit the door as Punk struggled to pull his room key out of his pocket, too distracted by his girlfriend's roaming hands. When he finally got the door open, he bent down and hooked his arms around Lacey's legs, effortlessly throwing her over his shoulder, causing her to squeal

"I want my rematch now" he said, smacking her on the ass as he carried her to the bedroom

* * *

_**Ta Daaaaa! So what do you think? Glad that Lacey and Phil have stopped fighting FINALLY? Looks to me like Randy isn't the only one waiting in the wing for Lacey. Adam seems to have something up his sleeve. What is he planning? A BIG thank you to xLifeFullOfLaughterx for her help in this chapter! She is beyond AWESOME. Go check out her CM Punk story "What Lies Beneath"! I promise you will not be disappointed. If you want to see Lacey's new ring gear follow the link below!**_

_** laceys_outfit/set?id=91290865**_

_**Until next time :)  
**_


	10. The L Word

**_Wow, I just realized that I've been neglecting this story. This chapter is long overdo, so here you go!_**

* * *

Lacey was pulling on her knee pads when a text came through her phone

_Look what I found_

_xPunk_

There was a link attached and she clicked on it. She smirked down at the image on her phone's screen. Someone had managed to snap a picture of her sultry cover on Punk and it had made its way to a dirt sheet, the title reading " Not So 'Friendly' Competition?". She skimmed the article, reading about how she and Punk had been spotted on numerous occasions looking rather cozy and holding hands. Well the cat's out of the bag.

"What are you smiling at?" Ryse asked, tossing her duffle bag onto the floor and plopping down next to her

She turned her phone screen to the French-Canadian Diva

"Classy" she said

Sky poked her head in the door of the Diva's locker room "We're up next"

Lacey stood, rolling her shoulders "Later" she called to Ryse on her way out. She followed the petite Asian to the gorilla position. Lacey had a match against Michelle to continue the feud between them. Michelle was already in the ring along with Layla, who stood outside the ring awaiting The Rebellion's arrival

**_Raw_**

_Lacey's music hit and the trio appeared at the top of the stage, striking their signature pose with the Princess of Xtreme in the middle before making their way down to the ring, slapping hands with a few fans. The three woman stared down the other Divas and Lacey whispered something to her rookie and they both nodded before their pro slid into the ring_

_"What do you think they were talking about, King?"_

_"I have no idea, but it can't be good"_

_Sky circled the side of the ring adjacent to the side where Layla was standing in front of the announcer's table, a scary smile on her face. Kaisie did the same. Layla noticed that she was cornered and pressed herself against the announcer's table, calling out to Michelle for help_

_"Uh oh, looks like Layla is caught between a rock and a hard place" King jeered_

_The tall woman turned her attention to her partner, noticing the rookies creeping closer and closer_

_"Hey! Get away from her!" the blonde yelled, leaning over the ropes. The two rookies stepped back, their hands raised just as the bell rang, unbeknownst to Michelle. She turned around and was met with a swift kick to the abdomen._

_Cole winced at ringside "Ouch, that had to hurt"_

_Lacey preformed a perfect belly to belly suplex and pulled herself up into a bridge, getting a two count. They both got to their feet and locked up, the taller woman easily overpowering her and pushing her into the corner. The ref called for a count and Michelle hesitantly released her. Lacey saw a hand fly at her and ducked her attempt, nailing her with a slap of her own. Michelle stumbled back and Lacey grabbed her by the hair, swinging her head back violently, throwing her to the mat. She quickly dropped down beside her, raining down blows until the ref had to pull her off. The distraction gave Michelle the chance to get back to her feet and Lacey struggled out of his hold, running full force at her. Michelle saw Lacey running at her and sidestepped her, sending her shoulder first between the ropes and into the ring post. She let out a loud groan as she felt Michelle untangle her from the ropes and lock her in an arm stretch. She cried out in pain as the blonde stretched her arm at an awkward angle. Kaisie jumped onto the apron to distract the ref and Michelle thankfully released her, rushing over to the rookie and knocking her off ._

_"Serves her right! She had no business sticking her nose into this match!" Cole objected_

_While the ref checked on Lacey, Sky jumped up onto the apron and stepped onto the bottom rope, using the momentum to give her a boost and kicked Michelle on the side of the head._

_"Oh come on ref!" Michael Cole cried incredulously_

_"The ref didn't see it! His back was turned!" yelled Jerry_

_The impact echoed through the arena as Michelle fell to the mat , out cold._

_"Lights out, bitch!" Sky yelled_

_Layla boldly came to the rescue, pulling Sky's legs out from under her, causing her to fall, but Sky was quick, landing on her feet, now face to face with the English Diva. Before Layla could try anything, Sky grabbed her by the hair and bashed her head into the announcer's table. Michelle, finally coming to, got to her feet and was greeted with a Laced with Love. Lacey covered her and the ref's hand went down once, twice, three times and it was over. He held up her hand in victory as Sky rolled into the ring, followed by a not so happy looking Kaisie and they celebrated all the way to the back._

_"And the numbers game came into play here tonight, leaving LayCool in the dust" said Jerry_

_"Yeah, thanks to Lacey's henchmen_

_"I think you mean henchwomen, Cole"_

_"Yeah, right. Whatever"_

* * *

"Great match girls." Lacey complimented

A few medics came through the curtain, carting a groggy looking Layla

"How's your face?" Sky asked, failing at pretend concern.

The small Brit shot her the evil eye as the led her away and the trio busted out laughing.

"So, I'll see you in the a.m. don't be late." she told her rookies as they parted when they got to the hotel. Lacey slipped the key into the scanner and pushed the door open when it turned green. She dropped her things by the door and wondered into the bedroom she shared with Punk. She heard the shower running behind the bathroom door and pulled her top over her head. She stripped off her shorts, shoes and undergarments and opened the bathroom door softly. They bathroom was steamy and she spied Phil's form through the fogged covered glass door of the walk in shower. His head was under the water so he didn't hear her come in. She eased the shower door open and stepped inside. She gently slipped her arms around him, running her fingers up his muscular chest

"Want some company?" she purred into his ear before placing kisses on the side of his neck

A low growl escaped him as he turned to face her. His arms locked around her waist as his lips crashed down on her for a burning kiss. He spun her around so she was now under the warm water. Her hair clung to her as she tilted her head upward when his lips attached to her neck. He pressed her up against the wall and she could feel how turned on he was. He kissed in between the valley of her breasts before taking the rosebud in between his lips, sucking on it softly. He grazed the sensitive skin with his teeth and was rewarded with a low hiss. He returned to her lips and their tongues greeted one another as they tangoed. Lacey reached in between them and stroked his erection, smirking when his eyes became hooded. She teased the tip of it with her thumb and his breathing was becoming heavier

"Damn it, Lacey" he rasped, picking her up

Her back hit the cold tiles and he held her up with one strong arm supporting her. His free hand held his manhood as he teased her entrance. Lacey wriggled and she ground her hips into him

"Phil" she breathed, nipping at the flesh of his neck "Don't fucking tease me." she growled, her blue eyes blazing

He took the opportunity to ram himself into her, earning him a loud moan and he covered her mouth with his to quiet her

"Shit" he muttered as he buried himself balls deep into her warmth. It seemed like every time he slid into her it had a different effect on him.

Lacey locked her legs around his waist and her hands found his shoulders as he pumped into her. She clawed her nails down his strong back, loving the feeling of his muscles rippling under her fingers. His thrust came slower and they moaned in harmony. Lacey pulled him in for an open mouth kiss and their tongue explored each other's mouths. She could feel herself getting closer and closer to the edge and begged him for more. Punk increased the tempo, watching as her eyes closed. Her bottom lip was held captive behind her teeth as she moaned lowly

"Open your eyes. I want to see you come for me."

She begrudgingly opened them and he could see the lust induced haze cloud over her as she came with a groan, his name slipping from her mouth. She kissed him, and somehow managed to clench herself tighter around him as he pressed on, his own orgasm building

"Fuck, how are you doing that?" he breathed

She smirked at him as he drilled harder into her and threw her head back as she came for a second time and the sight made him free fall over the cliff of pleasure as he released. He held her for a few more seconds before setting her on her feet.

Lacey's legs felt like jello as he released her. She placed one last kiss on his lips before grabbing the soap and handing it to him. He stood behind her as he soaped her back before washing her. She closed her eyes and leaned into him as his hands explored her body and she did the same for him. Once they were both clean, they were silent, letting the water rinse away the soap. His hands reached around her, cupping her breast

"Someone's still horny." she laughed, turning to him, noticing the a glint in his eyes. She shot him an all to knowing smile as she sunk to her knees in front of him. Her hand circled the base of his manhood as she twirled her tongue around the head, teasing. His hand found her wet hair as she took him into her mouth and went to work.

"Fuck Lacey" he groaned as his fingered stroked her hair. Her blue eyes stared up at him as she gripped his hips with both hands as she devoured him. His hips bucked involuntarily as she sucked harder and before he knew it, he was holding the back of her head for dear life

"Shit" he groaned loudly "I'm gonna... fuck! I'm gonna cum" he babbled warningly, but she didn't move away and he spilled into her mouth

She swallowed every bit, bobbing her head as she milked him to the last drop.

Phil took a moment to catch his breath and pulled her to her feet, turning off the now lukewarm shower. He stepped out and grabbed a towel, handing it to her before wrapping one around himself

Lacey wrapped the towel around her, tucking it into the top so it would stay. Phil pulled her against his chest, cupping her face in his hands as he stared into her gorgeous blue eyes.

"I love you, Lace" he whispered

Lacey stared back into his olive eyes. Had he really just said that? She had a familiar sense of deja vu going on as he waited patiently for her reply. They've been dating for almost four months and in a different world, she would have fled upon hearing those three words but strangely, she didn't feel like that anymore, believe it or not. Punk had somehow changed the way she looked at relationships in a short amount of time.

"After that blowjob, you better fucking love me." she joked, breaking the ice. Punk grinned at her

"You do give good blowjobs." he laughed lightly, releasing her

She smirked and headed towards the door as he pulled on a pair of clean boxers

"Hey" she said, leaning in the doorframe

Punk turned her way

"I love you too."

A grin broke out across his face and she could feel one forming on her own. She shot him a wink before turning to go into the bedroom.

* * *

_**Awww. Feelings are getting stronger for Punk and Lacey. So Next up, we have the Divas Halloween Costume Contest and Punk's birthday! Until then, do me a favor and drop a review below! Much appreciated!**_


End file.
